Chase and Being A Dad
by blackend
Summary: Sequel to Chase and Father's Day. A year ago, House and the rest of the team heard of Chase’s daughter, Emily. What happens when her mother dies? How will it affect Emily, Chase, and the team? Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Life Changing Calls

**Chase and Being a Dad**

**A/N: This is the sequel to **_**Chase and Father's Day**__**Chase and Father's Day**_** is only two chapters long so please read that, if you have not yet! If not: back in Australia Chase has and adoptive daughter, Emily, whose mother, Karen, is one of Chase's best friends ever. That is a terrible summary, but what can I say.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Life Changing Calls**

It was suppose to be a normal day. It was not suppose to have so many life changing events happening. Nothing could have prepared Robert or Emily for that inevitable day, but nothing ever prepares anyone for death. Especially, when the death of someone loved comes suddenly and is unexpected.

Chase was bringing lab results back to the conference room. "The patient's tox screen came back negative and her white count is still low. Either we missed something or this doesn't make sense at all."

House looked over the lab results and back at the white board. Chase was right this case did not make any sense. "I see we're playing with Occam's razor. Fun. You three go to lunch and stop bothering me."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "You know there are ways of telling people that you need time to think."

"Hmm… Maybe this will make it clearer. Scat!" As they were walking towards the door the phone rang and House looked at the number on the caller id for a few seconds and picked it up. "Hello."

"Hi, may I speak to Dr. Chase please?" A woman said from the other line.

"Sure. Chase. Phone." Chase took the phone with confusion and looked down at the number id. _Who would in the world was calling him from Melbourne?_

"Hello." Chase said into the phone.

"Hi. Am I speaking to Dr. Chase?"

"Yes you are."

" I'm Dr. Mathews at _Melbourne Health & The Royal Melbourne Hospital_. I am afraid that I have some bad news for you… There was an accident including daughter and I presume your wife…." _God, please let them be okay._ He tried to prepare himself for the next bit of information. "I'm sorry, but your wife died upon impact." Chase sharply inhaled and bit his lower lip.

"How is Emily doing?" Chase said trying to keep his voice as discrete as possible. He had noticed that everyone in the room went dead silence.

"She suffered a mild concussion, a few bruises and cuts but nothing serious. She was rather lucky. I just wanted to inform you. I'm sorry."

He tried not to let his voice crack since he was not alone in the room. "No! Thank you for informing me. I'll try and be there as soon as possible." Chase gently and slowly hung up the phone. He had to blink a few times to make sure this was not some bad nightmare. To his dismay, it was not a nightmare. This was really—had happened.

Cameron's voice breaking the silence in the room, made him jump. " Chase, are you okay?"

He looked at Cameron and Foreman, then at House. "Can we talk in your office?"

House could tell something was wrong by the way, Chase had spoke in such a soft and quiet tone. Chase walked into his office. House signaled for Cameron and Foreman to leave before joining Chase.

The remained in silence for a while as House studied Chase. He could tell Chase was holding back from breaking. Just like, he had when learning that House knew about Rowan's cause of death. "What's up?"

"I need to take my vacation time starting today. I'll be gone for about two weeks."

"Okay." There wasn't any reason to argue Chase. He was too unstable and should not be messed with at that moment.

Chase stopped short. That was excessively easy. "Is that it? No questions?"

"Yeah that's it. Something obviously happened with Emily that you need to take care of. If you want to tell me then go ahead, but your still going to get the vacation time unless it's something really stupid."

Chase looked down to the floor. He did not want House to see the pain in his eyes. House deserved to know, he was Chase's boss. "Karen is…died. She and Emily were in a car accident earlier today. I just need to be there."

House was lucky that Chase was starring into the floor and did not see his expression. For once House looked like he actually cared and was sorry for Chase. Other than the time, Chase had explained his relationship with Rowan. "I'm sorry. You I'll inform Cuddy."

"Thank you." Chase left and quickly went home to pack and book a plane ticket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short, but the response rate for a sequel was unbelievable! Thanks you everyone who review or has yet to. The first few chapters are going to be depressing. I am sorry, but it is understandable and fitting. I hope everyone enjoys the future chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2: Disbelief

**Chapter 2: Disbelief**

**A/N: Wow! The demand for another chapter was amazing! So many people have put this story on Story Alert. Anyways, I have been sick so that is why I did not update sooner. ******** Next chapter: Emily meets the team and suffers jet-lag sickness.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews. Ahem the chapter….**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Emily awoke, she had no idea why she was in so much pain or where she even was. She gently stirred and looked around. _Why was she in a hospital? Why was her Father here?_

Chase had fallen asleep with his head on Emily's bed, but he blinked when he felt her beginning to stir. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him very confused. "Dad?"

"Hey Hon, how are you feeling?"

"My head and body hurt."

"I'm not surprised. You knocked your head rather hard." Chase was happy that she was finally awake. A part of him was afraid that there had been unseen complications. All he needed to know was what she remembered.

Emily looked around the room. "Where's Mum?"

Apparently, what Chase feared was true. Emily did not really remember the accident. His voice shook as he spoke and kept eye contact with Emily. "Your Mum… She…." Even he was having trouble with the words. " She died in the accident."

Shock and disbelief instantly hit Emily's face, but something in the way her father had spoken told her it was not a lie. She was in too much shock to know how to react. It would take Emily time to get over the shock and when she did, her father would be there for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since the accident and Emily was not doing well. She kept waking up in the middle of the night and could not get to sleep. At best, she got four to five hours of sleep. She didn't want to alarm her father, so she with held any information of her not being able to sleep. Little did she know, her father had noticed and was already worried about her.

Since she could not get to back to sleep yet again, Emily did what she always did when she was younger. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Do you mind if I joined you?" Chase said from the doorway.

"No." She grabbed another bowl while Chase grabbed the milk out of the fridge.

He placed a hand on her forehead. "Good news, you don't have a temp."

Emily smiled. "I'm not sick. I just can't sleep."

"Hopefully, eating some cereal will get you back to sleep." Chase said as Emily took a bite of cereal. It had been there thing when she was smaller. If Emily couldn't sleep, she woke him up and they had cereal together. Like a magic trick, it always got her back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, the power of cereal as a midnight snack had worked and Emily was back asleep. Robert knew he should probably go back to sleep as well, but he didn't instead he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He looked around and saw the pictures on the walls.

Most if not all of the pictures were of Karen, Emily, and Robert. It hurt to look at them. Robert didn't want Karen to be gone. It didn't have anything to do with Emily. He could take care of her that wasn't a problem.

It was just that Karen had always kept him straight. She was the one who knocked sense into him and not just figuratively speaking either. Karen was the one who had stood by Robert throughout the years. She had been there when he needed a shoulder to cry on. She had even been there when his father was not.

Robert saw one particular picture that always made him smile. It must have been taken when Emily was about ten. It was just the three of them at the beach, but it was still a great picture. Robert felt a few tears running down his cheek, but wiped them away.

He did not want to cry. He was not the type of person that lost self-control. After a few more moments of looking at photos, Chase went back to bed. He did not feel like letting go of Karen just yet. Or of how things had been with her around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked awful in the black dress she was wearing. No, she looked like hell. _Isn't that supposed to be normal if you just buried your mother?_ The words rang in her ears: _buried your mother_. Since all of the guests were gone now she could change into casual clothing. She shed her dress for jeans and a t-shirt and head to the living room. All she wanted was to watch TV and forget about today. The phone rang and disturbed her from whatever cartoon show she was watching.

"Hello."

"Hi, is there a Dr. Chase available?" Came the voice of a man. He sounded surprised and uncertain of how to talk when she answered the phone.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?"

"Dr. House."

"Right. Hold on please." Emily got up from the couch with the wireless phone and walked to the backyard. "Dad there's someone named Dr. House on the phone for you."

Chase took the phone rather annoyed that his boss had called. "I thought I told you not to call me unless it was urgent."

"Hello to you to. It is urgent. It sounds like you have a nice kid."

"What do you want House?"

"How are you doing?" Chase looked at the phone he was holding. He must have missed heard. "Chase… Are you still there?"

"Yeah. I think I just imagined you actually showing concern. I must have been wrong."

"No. I just wondering how your daughter and you are holding up."

"Did Cameron or Wilson put you up to this?"

"Neither. What, I'm not allowed to show concern?"

"You? No." Chase sighed. It was a crappy day. That wasn't House's fault. He made his way into the kitchen. "Um… It has been rather crappy, but what can you expect. The funeral was today. I'm fine. Emily… Well she's going to be okay. I think she's still in shock. We should be back next week. Just have to finish packing and some other things."

"So, she is moving here. With you?"

"Yeah. I have lived in the same house with her before. It's not that big of a deal. My apartment is made for two people anyway. Why?"

"Uh… Nothing."

"Okay? You do realize that you're acting really strange and being nice." _Had he actually just said that? Nice: used as a reference to House. Now that was just weird. _

"Low blood sugar. I'll make sure to be mean to you once you get back."

"Right? You should eat an apple or something."

"Will do. It looks like I actually have to go take care of a patient. Bye."

"Bye House." Chase clicked off the phone, walked over to the couch, and sat down. "What are we watching?"

"Neighbors. It was this or the News." Emily shifted her position and leaned into her Dad's shoulder. Chase put an arm around her shoulder. "Honestly, there has to be something better on TV." They flipped thru the channels, until they found a funny sitcom. It allowed them to forget everything for a while, which was good.


	3. Chapter 3:A New Home

**Chapter 3: A New Home**

If Chase had to choose what he hated the most at this particular moment it would probably be House. The man may be a genius, but he was still an ass. All Chase really wanted to do was go home and sleep. He was jet-lagged, but that was to be expected when you have been traveling through airports for the last 24 hrs. On top of being grumpy and tired, he wasn't even supposed to be at work until Monday. This was probably House's way of making up for being nice. _What was with that anyway?_

"I'm sorry about this." Chase said as he and Emily stood in the elevator.

"For what?"

"For having to come to my work, instead of going home right away."

Emily thought about what he had said for a few seconds; then looked at her dad extremely confused. "Okay, that didn't make sense, but I'm tired so not a lot makes sense anyways. Getting back to the point, I don't think that you did anything wrong. I think it's your boss I should be mad at."

Chase chuckled. The thought of Emily and House arguing wasn't half bad. When Emily wanted to, she could be very sarcastic and annoying. She had definitely inherited that trait from Karen. On the other hand, it could be that fact that she was a teenager.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked. Her father's eyes had just gone very sad.

Chase smiled. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

Any questions Emily may have wanted to ask her father were prolong by the elevator bell. That had arrived on the third floor. She silently followed her father to the Diagnostic Department.

"Well, if it isn't the Wombat. Did you missed me so much that you came back to work early?" House asked as Chase walked through the door.

"No. I think _you_ were the one who missed me. Why else would you call me right after I got off the plane?"

"I was merely checking that your plane didn't crash. Since you're here and an Intensivist, how much blood would be safe to take from a baby?"

"You seriously called me into work for that?!" Chase almost yelled. He was tired and didn't need or want to put up with this.

Emily had snuck in the door unnoticed by anyone. Well, she wasn't noticed for the moment. She was leaning up against the wall and watching the fiasco with some enjoyment, when she noticed the other two doctors in the room studying her. It was rather strange moment. Emily smiled at the woman and man, then turned her attention back to her father and the man she presumed to be House.

"Hey we beat the British once, don't make us do it again. Now answer the question!"

Emily was rather confused, but House had just pushed the wrong button for a girl suffering from jet lag. "Did you just call us British?"

Chase looked at Emily. He knew she could blow up in House's face, but he wasn't really in the mood for it. "Em, ignore him."

Since House was talking to Chase, he hadn't noticed the teen. "It speaks. I'm terrified! No, I was calling him British. I suppose you're the Joey."

"Well at least you got the country right. Moreover, were not British, were Aussie. Trust me there is a difference."

"Like I've said before" If you put the Queen on your money, then you're British!" House sarcastically yelled.

"Don't do your nana. Really bloke, people might start to think that you're a galah."

House had to blink a few times. He had no idea what the teen had just said. Or even how to react. Chase looked at Emily. "You're supposed to be nice."

She shrugged. "He started it. Hey, it was a fair crack of the whip."

"Still be nice. Okay, I wouldn't take any more than two or three vials of blood. Now I am going home. Do _not_ call me. I'll see you all on Monday. By the way as you have all probably guessed this is Emily. Emily this is, Dr. Cameron, Dr. Foreman, and Dr. House." Chase said as he headed out the door.

"Right, nice to meet you. See you around." Emily said before making an exit of her own.

Once outside Emily and Chase starting to laugh. "You were supposed to be nice."

"You had to admit I did get House good. He couldn't even say anything."

" Okay, that was rather impressive…" Chase's tone changed to a serious one. " Next time, try not to insult anyone. Okay?"

"Okay, agreed. I will try and be the _Angel Daughter_ you know." Emily said through a half laugh. The mental picture of her being an Angel with halo was too disturbing. Even, if it was the nickname her mother called her. It had all happened when she was six.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mother's Day at Six… Karen woke from her bed to the smell of coffee. She sat up and quietly walked to the kitchen where Robert and Emily were making the final changes to a breakfast in bed tray. Karen quickly and quietly walked back to her room. She lay in the bed and pretended to sleep._

_Emily followed her father's directions down to the very last detail. She quietly walked into her mother's room, put the tray down on the bedside table, and attempted to wake-up her mom._

"_Mommy, it's time to wake up."_

"_Hmm…" Karen opened her eyes and laughed. Emily was still in her pajamas with the cloud pattern, but had put on butterfly wings. Emily liked to call them Angel wings. "Well if it isn't my little Angel Daughter."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning came far too fast for the Chases. Robert was finishing up his breakfast when Emily came out of her room. She didn't look good. Her usual full of color face was now pale like a ghost. Chase smiled, he had been expecting this.

"Come here." He placed a hand on her forehead. His smile disappeared. Emily's head was a little to warm for his taste. "Come on it's back to bed with you."

"Dad, I'm fine." Emily said pulling away.

"Right, I'm just imagining your fever."

"Doctors make the worst parents."

"You've been saying that since you were eleven. Bed. Now."

"Fine." Without any arguments, Emily walked back to her room. In truth, she did feel like crap. She just didn't want to admit it.

"I'll be back at lunch to check on you." Chase said as he was heading out the door.

"Fine."

"Is _fine_ the new word of the day?"

"Sure, why not." At that point, Emily really did not care. The only thing that really interested her at that moment was sleep. Chase smiled as he closed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning." Chase said as he walked into the conference room. "New case?"

Cameron looked up from her book. "Nope. We solved the other case and House is down in the clinic. How's Emily doing?"

"In bed with a fever." Noticing that Cameron had a look of concern on her face Chase added; "She'll be fine. I'm not really surprised that she got sick anyways."

"What do you mean?" Foreman asked

"Uh, Emily's been a little out of it since…" Chase fell quiet. He still found talking about Karen being in the grave strange. He shrugged off the feeling. Foreman and Cameron were in the room. He didn't want them to feel sorry for him. "…Since Karen died, but losing a parent does that to you."

Cameron and Foreman nodded. As Chase settled into his puzzle book, Foreman and Cameron exchange an uneasy look. They wouldn't admit it to Chase's face, but they were worried about him. Losing someone, who you were especially close to, is the hardest.

For Cameron it had been her husband, Michael. She loved him… Okay not really. The relationship had been founded on being support. She cared for him, but no one had been there to care for her. Maybe House was right. Cameron couldn't love she needed to fix people.

As for Foreman, there was a reason he didn't let people in. His mother was dying of Alzheimer's. His brother was in prison for selling drugs. To him he had lost his family a long time ago. All that existed in his life was their shadows. He tried to be open as possible, but he was always distant. Like when he broke up with Wendy. She had a point. That was a sad truth he didn't want to believe it.

The rest of the morning was spent in silence. Then House showed up and they had work to do.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure when I will be able to update since I'm traveliing in and out of diffrent countris and will be at camp for three weeks, but I will try to update if possible. If not then I'm sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4: Dance Schools

**Chapter 4: Dance schools**

Emily's eyes gently fluttered open and she smiled. Today was going to be a good day. She got up and went to the kitchen. Her choice of breakfast was strawberry yogurt. She had been in living in Princeton for two weeks now. The first week suck. Along with being jetlagged, Emily had managed to get the flu, but was better now.

The second week, however, she had made great progress. She had received an invitation to apply at the local School of Arts. Of course, she had to remember that this was out of courtesy. It was something school of arts did, well at least the bigger ones did. Personally, she had her eye on American Ballet Academy in NYC.

After receiving the invitations, Emily instantly started to look around for a place to practice. Her father's place would never do. There was no room for leaps and such. She had found a dance studio and after a discussion, Emily was given permission to practice in the studio.

After one of many afternoons at the studio, Emily realized she had locked herself out of the apartment. That meant she had to make a trip to PPTH. She hated the idea of bothering her father at work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily quietly slipped into the conference room with a gym bag swung over her shoulder. To her dismay, her father wasn't there. Dr. Cameron who looked surprised to see her, but that was to be expected. Emily had only seen her that one time. "Uh, hi?"

"Hi." Cameron said. "Chase-- Your Dad isn't here right now, he should be back in a minute or two." The idea of Chase having a child fit in Cameron's mind, but saying it aloud was strange. "Did you need something?"

"Uh, I'll just wait for him." Emily stood in the middle of the conference room.

"Do you want to sit down?" Cameron offered.

"Sure." Emily took a seat and gently tapped her fingers on the table. She was nervous for some reason. She stopped and smiled at Cameron. "Sorry."

"So, I see your feeling better."

"Yeah. I wasn't feeling great before I left Oz. Plus being jetlagged probably didn't help too much, but I'm fine now."

"Well, that's good." Cameron looked at the chart in front of her. She wasn't going to make Emily talk, if she didn't want to.

As if on cue to break the silence, Foreman and Chase came in arguing about the latest treatment for the patient. Emily watched in amusement, until noticed.

"Hi." Chase said with a look of wonderment on his face.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you at work and I promise not to do it again. It's just… "

Chase chuckled. Emily was the same as Karen when nervous, she rambled. "What's the problem love?"

Emily lowered her head in embarrassment. " I locked myself out of the apartment."

Chase smiled. "Right. Keys are in my locker. Come on." He turned to Cameron and Foreman. "I'll be right back."

Emily started to follow Chase when Foreman spoke. "Is this yours?" He was holding up Emily's gym bag.

"Yeah, sorry." As Emily took the bag from Foreman, she had forgotten that the bag was half open until her pointe shoes fell on the ground. She quickly grabbed them.

"I take it that you dance." Foreman said gestured at her shoes.

"Yeah. I was practicing for auditions today." Emily casually said.

"How is that going by the way?" Chase asked.

Emily put a fake smile on her face. "Oh just lovely."

Chase's smile disappeared and he looked a little worried. "Lovely, has never been a part of your vocabulary unless your Aunt Marcy is around."

Emily scowled at the thought of her aunt. Don't get her wrong; Aunt Marcy was a great woman, if you liked being treated like a six year old all the time. To say the least, she was not Emily's favorite aunt.

"Okay, remember you asked." Emily sat down she knew this was going to take some explanation. "Two of the art schools wanted me to prepare a solo, which I am fine with. At one place they wanted a contemporary piece the other wants a more traditional ballet solo prepared."

Chase looked a little confused. "Then what's the problem?"

"That's not the problem. The problem is ABA."

"ABA?" Cameron asked.

"American Ballet Academy." Chase said, before Emily had the chance. He turned his attention back to Emily. "Now, what's the problem with ABA?"

"Well, they have auditions all day and will only take twelve."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Cameron said. Of course she had no idea what that meant especially to a dancer.

Emily looked at Cameron and gave her a fake smile. "When I say twelve, I mean out of the world."

Both Foreman and Cameron's eyes widened. "Twelve students out of the world?! That's insane!" Cameron spouted.

"Ballet is a tough competition and ABA is a tough club." Emily simply stated.

"Okay so what are their audition criteria?" Foreman asked.

"Well, your judgment starts when you enter the room. You stretch with the group, and then you warm up on the bar, starting with plies, and usually ending with point exercises. Then you do across-the-floor choreography: starting with simple developpe leaps and pas-de-chat to stag leaps ending with triple pirouettes."

Two of the doctors in the room looked completely confused and unsure of what to think. Everything Emily had just said flew over their heads. For brilliant doctors they felt somewhat dumb. Chase looked a little less confused than his coworkers did. He had gotten used to Emily's dance talk, but it still went over his head every once and a while.

Emily looked at the Cameron and Foreman. She could tell by their expressions that they were lost, especially House who had walked in a few moments earlier. "Just forget what I said. Dad, keys?"

"Yeah," Chase turned to House as he was walking out the door. "I'll be right back."

House nodded his head and looked at Emily. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"School starts in a few weeks, but I'm going to apply to some art schools. I'm sorry if I bothered you. It won't happen again." House nodded.

Chase and Emily were walking out the door when House spoke again. "Well, since your dad works here, you can study here after school. Just as long as you don't disturb me when I'm watching TV soaps."

Emily looked at little surprised at House's offer. "I guess I don't need to find a study group." Emily smiled as something crossed her mind. "Thanks. If you like soaps, you should watch _Neighbors_. It might help you understand _us_ Australians better. I think it comes on around one or two in the afternoon."

Chase rolled his eyes and laughed. "Let's hope you don't turn House onto _Neighbors_…. Then again, he does watch _Days of Our Lives _and_ General Hospital_. It could be worse."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay that will be my last little play on**_** Neighbors**_**, but honestly, it is a SOAP and fits in with **_**Days of Our Lives**_** and such shows. For fun, I'll give a gold star to anyone who can tell me the name of Jesse Spencer's character on **_**Neighbors.**_

**For non-dancers if you want to know what Emily was talking about, tell me and I'll put a link up on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5: Auditions

**Chapter 5: Auditions **

Chase glanced back down at his cell to make sure there were no missed calls, then back at his watch. He had been doing this all afternoon and it was driving House insane. "Do you have a hot date or something tonight."

Chase scoffed. "No." Then he looked at House and in a rather nervous tone asked. "Why…?"

"Well you keep looking at your cell phone, just like a schoolgirl who waits by the phone."

Chase glared at House. It was one thing to be called British, but a schoolgirl. Now that was just wrong. If his job didn't matter, Chase would have definitely gave House the finger. However, he restrained.

"So, who is she? Is she some hot British babe from your university days? Someone to make Cameron come crawling back to you?" House said with a grin and kept an eye out for Cameron's reaction. Her reaction wasn't very impressive, a look of disgust and annoyance.

Chase shook his head in disbelief. "Um…no. Try a sixteen-year-old girl in New York City. I think you've met her, her name's Emily."

All of Chase's coworkers looked at him in disbelief. Foreman looked the most shocked, which was surprising. "You let Emily, a sixteen year old, go into New York City…alone? What were you thinking?!"

"Yeah Chase, it's New York City. She can't just go walking around there. It isn't always safe." Cameron added in her always-present concerned voice.

Chase was getting annoyed now. _He was Emily's father for God's sake. Did they realize he was already nervous? _"Come on. It's only a half-an-hour train ride. She has pepper spray if needed and screams loud enough to break someone's eardrums." Chase glanced at the clock and successfully hid a look concern from his face.

"What's the Rug Rat doing in the Big Apple?" House asked. This conversation was somehow interesting to him.

"School auditions." Chase answered.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Foreman asked, he almost sounded interested.

"Well, it's not like I'm allowed in the room and being stuck in a room with fifty or so parents doesn't sound that great to me." He received -- mostly from Cameron – a look that made it seem like Chase was coming off as an ass. "Okay, Emily doesn't like me going to her auditions. She's nervous enough without me being there."

House looked over the board one more time. He was about to say something but Chase's cell rang.

Chase looked down at the caller id and let out a breath of relief. "Thank God." He muttered under his breath before answering. "Hello."

"Hi Dad." Emily said.

"Hey, I'm glad you called. How did it go?"

"That's what I'm actually calling about. Would it be all right if I stayed a while longer? They're holding a practice and invited me to join."

"Who are they?"

"One of the Art schools. So, can I?" She asked with crossed fingers.

Chase looked down at his watch, 4:30. "I don't want you on the train any later than six."

"Thank you! I should be back around six thirty or seven."

"Hey, I want you to call as soon as you get into Princeton. Okay?"

"Okay? I can do that. Bye."

"Bye." Chase hung up his cell smiling and looked around the room. "Dancers. They just can't keep their feet away from the dance floor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily hung up her cell and turned around to face the dance instructor, Ms. Amy, and gave her thumbs up. She and the rest of the group were waiting for everyone else to get a hold of their parents.

The boy standing next to her smiled. "Did you get a hold of your parents?" He had jet-black hair and soft brown eyes.

"Yeah. I'm Emily." She offered a hand.

He took it. "Justin, cute accent by the way." Emily slightly blushed. "Where are you from?"

"Australia." He let go of her hand.

"Wow! You're a long way from home. What brought you here?"

"My Dad works at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"Nice. I saw you earlier, you're not a bad dancer."

"Thank you. Sorry, but I didn't see you at the auditions." She felt rather embarrassed for not remembering him.

"I wouldn't have expected you to. I already go to school here." He smiled at her.

Emily was so happy that she was already involved with someone. Otherwise, Justin would be hard to resist. With his smile and looks, there could be some trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily quickly rushed into the Diagnostics office. She had gotten on the train on time and was able to walk to PPTH. The train station actually wasn't that far away, only two or three blocks away. Then why was she rushing? Right, she hadn't been able to reach her father. Emily had a feeling he might start to worry too much.

Emily skidded into the conference room. Once inside the room she looked around a little worried and confused. Her attention turned to Foreman, who was just looking at her.

"Um, not to be rude, but where is my Dad?"

"He went to pick up pizza with Cameron."

Emily thought about this new information for a few moments. "This hospital does have a cafeteria, right?" Foreman nodded and Emily looked confused. "Then, why go out for pizza?"

"The hospital food sucks in the evening." Foreman said.

"Right." Emily said. "So, what's with Cameron and my Dad anyways? Were they dating or something?"

Foreman smiled, but didn't feel comfortable discussing the once-Cameron-Chase-fling with a teenager, especially Chase's teenager. "Um, you should probably talk to Chase about that."

Emily nodded and looked Foreman over. "You don't like my dad, do you?"

"He's a good guy." Foreman said thru a strained voice.

"I doesn't matter to me. I just wanted to know. It's the rich thing right?"

"What?" Foreman was getting extremely uncomfortable with this conversation.

"That's what makes people uncomfortable. The fact that he grew up rich, but those are usually the people who don't know the truth-- Not that your one of them… I'm going to shut up now."

Foreman looked the teen over. She was extremely confusion to him, and, well just about everyone in the hospital. She was Chase's kid. Not extremely absurd but still, it was Chase. Chase having an adopted a daughter, being a descent person, and not a stuffed up rich kid. That was just too hard of a concept.

Cameron held the door as Chase carried the pizza into the room. "Finally!" House said as he came out of his office. "You two took long enough. Did you two sneak into the janitor's closet at Pizza Hut or something?" House received a few glares.

Emily looked confused. "What are you talking about now House? Is that actually supposed to mean something?"

House smirked, but before he could answer, Chase changed the subject. "How did the auditions go?"

Emily face suddenly lit up. "It was amazing. The Art school that let me practice with them was great. The teacher was a professional dancer with _The San Francisco Ballet Company_. Anyways, we paired up with people and she put with me the strongest boy dancer. Honestly, I felt like I was back in Melbourne and was dancing with David."

"So, I take it that you got in."

"Yes."

"That's great." Chase reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a box, which Emily instantly recognized. "Only because, you're other pair looks dead awful." He handed her the box.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Emily looked like a five year old at Christmas. She opened the box, to reveal a new pair of pointe shoes.

Since receiving her first pair, Emily always got excited when getting new ballet shoes. She took out the shoes and put the on the table, far away from the pizza, of course. "I need to break them in."

"Can't you do that here?" Cameron asked.

"Yes and no. Yes to fixing the arch and no, to beating them. I don't think the people downstairs would appreciate that."

"You beat the shoes." Foreman said trying comprehend it.

"Uh huh, it helps with making the shoes more flexible." Emily said while digging through her dance bag.

She brought out a towel and toe pads. Emily took off one of her shoes and reveal that she was wearing tights under her jeans. She put on a to pad then a pointe shoe. After finding the exact place where to break the arch, Emily pushed the shoe down on the ground. This process slowly breaks part of the glue, fixes the arch, and actually makes the shoe last longer. After the first shoe, Emily did the other. She soon realized that the adults were watching her and smiled nervously.

"Okay silly girl, leave your shoes alone, and eat something." Chase said breaking into father mood. He couldn't resist from smiling.

"I will, just let me try one thing." Emily put a hand on the counter and went up on second. Then down and up into fifth position. "Okay, I'm happy now."

House looked at Emily and blinked a few times. "You are a weird teenager."

"Thank you. For a second I was worried. Being called weird by you, _might_ actually be a compliment." House looked at Emily and rolled his eyes.

Emily went back up on relevé into a tight fifth position. Then back down.

It was time for Chase to break into father mode, again. "Emily, you need to be a revolutionary dancer right now."

"What are you talking about?" Chase had her full attention now.

"You need to eat, now. If you don't want the pizza you can have my salad."

Emily took of her shoes, and grabbed a piece of pizza. "If I get sick I'm blaming you. I can't believe you called me anorexic."

"Just to clarify, I didn't call you anorexic. I know your not. Anyways, the pizza won't kill you. There are more terrible things to eat."

Emily smiled. "Explosive lasagna, most definitely fits into things of acquired tastes."

Chase scoffed. "How do you remember that? You were four."

"Dad. You made the lasagna _explode_. I was petrified."

House looked very scarred and worried. "How did you make lasagna explode?"

Chase grinned. "I'm not exactly sure. It just happened."

"It was very entertaining." Emily said.

"Yes it was. Now, will you please eat something?"

"Okay. I'm eating." Emily grinned and took a bite of the pizza, then looked at her father. "Can I have the salad instead?"

Chase laughed, "Yeah." He handed her the salad. It always made Chase laugh that Emily liked salad better that pizza. He smiled and looked over the case file and white board again. Things were starting to get better, even if it was coming slowly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you, for all of the comments I received. I very much enjoy your reviews!! Okay, I am still traveling and won't be near a computer, so I'm unsure of when I will be able to update and such. Gold Stars go to: Solo's Ghost, Chylea3784, and iargyrop.**


	6. Chapter 6: David and Denial

**Chapter 6: David and Denial**

Emily had been at school for a week now and was fully enjoying it. She walked into the Diagnostics room, sat down, and pulled out her AP chemistry book. She was doing a problem, when she started to laugh for no apparent reason.

Chase looked up from his puzzle book. "What?"

Emily paused her iPod. "David made a playlist out of our old recital songs."

Chase nodded his head. "That sounds like something David would do. When was the last time you talked to him?"

"About the same time I talked to Hailey and Michael. So, a while ago, but I believe Michael is too busy to talk to his girlfriend." Emily said with a slight scowl.

"Well, med school does take up your time." Chase said absently minded, while turning his attention back to his puzzle book.

"Yeah." Emily sighed and looked back at her book. A few minutes later, her cell phone started to vibrate. She looked at the number and closed her cell.

She received a text message next. _"Pic up."_

"_Doing hw. Talk l8er."_ Emily typed back. A moment later, her cell vibrated again. Emily closed it after looking at the number. Shaking her head, Emily sent a message to the person who was calling her. "_Quit, callin'. I'm busy."_

Her cell vibrated again. _"Thn pic up!" _This time she picked up.

"David Simmons! You better have a bloody good reason for bothering me." Emily yelled into her cell. Even House flinched at her tone. Chase gave her a stern look. Emily mouthed. "Sorry."

"Believe me, I do." David said. His voice was usually gentle and calm, but now he sounded scarred.

"Well, what is it?" She was still ticked-off.

"Love, I need the choreography to _Drops of Jupiter_."

Emily scoffed. "What makes you think that I have the choreography to a dance we did three years ago?"

David blinked a few times. He was surprised that Emily was actually going to play this game with him. "Uh, let's see, you remember every damn thing. Are you going to help me out or not?" After Emily didn't respond for a few seconds David started to sing/quote a song that Emily knew. " Emily it's like this, _You're so damn hot_."

Emily instantly went a slight shade of pink. She hadn't been expecting that. "David, stop making me blush."

Chase glanced at his daughter and smiled. He knew David was harmless. David like some male dancers, preferred the company of boys than girls when it came to dating.

"Okay hold on, let me try and remember that choreography. I need to listen to it first." Emily listened to the first part of the song and it instantly came to her.

"I can't remember anything after the first glissade." David said, giving Emily an idea of what he needed. It meant they had the first 20 seconds of the song covered.

" Okay, fourth position grand arabesque. You take my hand and spin me in two compass turns. Lead into an attitude. I did four chasses and a stag leap."

"Oh, yes, the stag leap. Don't you hate those?" David asked with a grin.

"Next time I see you, I'm slapping you. Now shush. Next is Cou-de-pled another glissade. Fifth position soutenu, step, tendu, terre-á-terre, pas de basque, petite jeté, three chaînés—."

David wrote down the info then stopped her. "That's all I need, I have the rest memorized. Thank you love."

"Why do you need the choreography to _Drops of Jupiter_?"

"So, I can pass my final."

Chase noticed that Emily went a little stiff and was suddenly very anxious. "Wait—You're doing that for your finale?! Whose is supposed to be your partner?"

"Well, usually it's this creature with beautiful legs named, Emily, but she moved far away."

"I'm sorry that my moving was inconvenient. Now, whom are you dancing with?" Emily asked impatiently. She hated being left in the dark.

"Well…it's between Hailey and Sandra Miller." David said with a slight hestitation.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Emily let a small shriek. Chase instantly looked up from his puzzle book fearing something was terribly wrong. Cameron jumped and nearly hit her head on the ceiling. Foreman looked terrified as he accidentally backed into the wall. Luckily, House was in Wilson's office.

"Sandra Miller! What dill came up with that?"

Let's just say Sandra Miller wasn't a very strong dancer. This was very distressing news to Emily and David, since they had history with the dance and it needed strong dancers.

"Um, not me. I know what you mean, but she has improved."

"To being able to do what? She is going to ruin our dance!"

"Love, that is impossible." David's voice was extremely gentle.

"If you say so." Emily pouted.

An idea suddenly popped into David's head. Ever since Emily, David, and Hailey were little they would sing /quote songs. At this moment, one particular song was sticking in David's head. "_I haven't felt like this in so many moons. You know what I mean."_

Emily smiled and did her part. "_Well, since you want to be with me you'll have to follow through_."

"Night love."

"Night." She gently closed the cell phone. Emily felt a part of her world starting to crumble away. She was no longer David's dance partner. She was in a new school and country. She was still adjusting. Emily like her new home, right? She was happy… Or was she? She pushed those feelings to the back of her mind. That didn't matter right now.

It couldn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Emily walked into the Diagnostic Department room and over to her usual seat. House studied Emily's body language she wasn't talking and was doing everything with sharp actions. From opening her gym bag, pulling out a tank and shorts, to disappearing.

While Emily was gone Chase, Cameron, and Foreman came back from stabilizing their patient. Foreman added a few new symptoms to the white board and erased two. Emily walked in while tieing her hair back in a ponytail.

Chase looked at his daughter and was rather confused. She liked to run in the morning, he knew this. The only time Emily ever ran at night was if she was tense/stressed.

"Hi. I'm going to go for a run at the track." Emily said tightened her sneakers. The track was just around the corner. It was one of the benefits of being at a teaching hospital.

"Okay. Um, take a sweatshirt. It's starting to get cold." Chase's request wasn't very strange since it was fall.

"Fine." Emily grabbed her sweatshirt and put it on. "I'll be back in an hour or whenever I finish running."

Chase nodded his head and waved her over. "Come her." He looked her in the eyes. They weren't dilated. _Okay, she wasn't high_. He didn't think she was, but there wasn't any harm in checking.

"I'm not on anything." Emily said. She had caught on to what he was doing.

"I know." Chase pulled Emily in for a hug that she freely accepted. She was needing one today and Chase could sense that. She buried her face in his chest and restrained from crying and letting everything out, but she did tighten her grip on him. Chase held her for a few more seconds and whisper. "I love you." Then he kissed her forehead. "Have a nice run." Emily nodded and started to walk down the hall. Chase watched her. He was worried about her. He could always tell when something was wrong.

After Emily left, everyone looked at Chase rather concerned. Chase was deep in thought about something. It was starting to freak them out. Foreman was the first to speak. "Chase, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Chase couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to where Emily usually sat._ How was Emily really doing?_

"What's wrong?" House asked. When it came to Chase, House was protective, as in a big brother/father way. That's part of the reason he was always picking on him.

Chase avoided eye contact with his colleagues. "I'm not sure…" He had an idea, but didn't like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily made her way out of the hospital and to the track. She ran, ran, and sprinted for eight miles. Remember that these were 3-minute miles and that was taking her time. Her mind went numb to the point where she forgot about how crappy her day had been.

After her run, Emily returned to the conference room hot and sweaty. She walked in and Chase looked at her. "Did you have a nice run?"

"Yeah." She took a swig from a bottle of water. "When will we be going home?"

Chase put on his jacket and picked up his messenger bag. "Let's go."

Emily looked at him stunned. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I'm thinking Thai or the Mediterranean place." Emily looked even more confused. They usually made something to eat for dinner. "What?"

"We never eat out, unless…" She had to think for the right words.

"I don't feel like cooking tonight. I was thinking we could order out, rent a movie, and chill tonight. It's not the best Friday night plans, but—."

"No. That actually sounds perfect. We haven't had a night to chill for a while. Thai is definitely the better choice."

"Thai it is." Chase turned to Cameron, House, and Foreman, who were leaving for the weekend as well. "Have a nice weekend."

"You to." Cameron said.

House grumbled something, but no one could make out what he was saying. Not that it really mattered. While Foreman just nodded.

Cameron, Foreman, and House couldn't help but watch as Chase and Emily walked down the hall together. They were all concerned about them in one way or the other. Thankfully, it was Friday and they could all enjoy their weekend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm going to be busy helping with arrangments for two funerals, so I don't know when I'll be able to update. Sorry. Read and Reveiw please. A dance-term-glossary has been put up on my profile, if you wanted to understand Emily.**


	7. Chapter 7: Justin vs Michael

****

Chapter 7: (The Boys) Justin vs. Michael, 

Emily with many of the other dancers in her school was pacing and waiting for the show lists to be put up. Since there were only so many dancers in the school, the first quarter show was splitting into and one group was to be two dancers. There were rumors of what kinds of dances the groups were going to be performing, but none of the rumors had been confirmed.

One of the teachers, Mrs. Mouth-Myers as they called her, saw the students and shooed them into the cafeteria, complaining the whole time. "The lists don't go up for another hour."

As Justin sat down across from Emily, he spoke in a mocking voice. "_The list doesn't go up for another hour. _Jesus, doesn't she realize that this show is half of our final grade." He looked around the table. "No offence if anyone here is Catholic."

Emily smiled, but did not respond. She wasn't sure of who else was Catholic or religious at the table. However, she didn't say anything. People who used religious remarks like that didn't offend her. Emily didn't know why that was.

Justin turned his attention to the girl sitting next to Emily, April. She was thin and had spiked black hair with highlights and brown eyes. "So April, what music has the so-called-genius had you working on?"

"Forget it Justin. I'm not telling you anything." April said. April was known in the school for being one of the better musicians/composers in the school..

"Oh, come on April. I need something to work off." Justin begged.

"Look Justin, even I haven't been given the music for the show yet. The genius, Mr. Thebes, is giving us the music later today. Now stop bugging me."

"Me, bug you?" Justin said trying to act offended, but broke into a smile. "Even Emily doesn't think I'm annoying, right?"

Everyone at the table turned his or her attention to Emily. "I don't know. You definitely have some cheesy moments, but I don't know you well enough to call you annoying." April looked disappointed in Emily's answer. "Give me a month and I'll probably be calling you annoying as well."

Justin looked at Emily stunned. He hadn't been expecting her to respond that way. "For a ballerina, you are cold."

"Hey, I'm a dancer not a cheerleader. Don't expect me to pull out pom-poms" Everyone at the table busted out laughing. Emily had used one of the famous cheerleaders vs. dancer jokes. They were regularly used jokes between dancers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A beaming Emily skipped into the conference room. House instantly got nervous, but covered it with annoyance. "Why are you so happy?"

"Cast parts were given out today." Emily took out book and started to flip through it.

House looked at Emily. He could never understand how she was so giddy over something like that. "You are weird."

"Have you ever seen a ballet?" Emily asked with her attention still on the book.

"I don't see the point in watching girls dance on their toes."

"So, I'll take that as a no."

"Oh yeah."

"That someone is able to do this, doesn't amaze you?" Emily held up the book that happened to be a book on dance photograph. The picture she was showing House was of a male dancer leaning over and holding a female dancer in the full splits upside down. "Or this." She flipped the page to a female dancer on point shoes leaning backwards and holding onto a male dancer laying on his back with legs and arms outstretched while another male dancer leaped over them.

House squinted up his eyes as if he was in pain. "How is that even appealing?"

"It's a type of art just like this." Emily quickly replaced her shoes with ballet slippers. Did a double pirouette and four chaînés ending up right in front of House. "Of course I don't expect you to see it that way."

Chase looked at his daughter and House. The tension between them was building rapidly. At any moment it looked like they would rip of the each other's heads off. "Emily, don't be rude. Go sit down and do your homework."

Emily continued to glare at House, but backed down. "Sure." She sat down and started on her homework. "I got a partner dance."

Chase looked at her and smiled. He knew things like that always made Emily happy. "What ballet music are you using?"

She grinned. "It will have to be a surprise, because I'm not telling."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Emily walked into one of the dance studios and started to stretch. She was warming up on the bar when Justin came in. He looked at the clock and back at her, sat down, and started stretching. "You're here early." Justin said.

"Not really." It was a lie. She had come in a half-hour early.

"What, you couldn't sleep?" He said. It was as if he was ignoring her previous answer.

Emily noted that he could read her well. She was going to have to be careful about that. "No. I slept great. Thanks for asking. What about you?"

Justin scoffed. "Living in New York, you learn to sleep through anything."

"So, that means…" Emily was being a pest and she knew it.

Justin smiled. "I slept fine, but I'll be awake in an hour or two." After stretching for a few more minutes in silence, Justin made his way over to the bar and started to warm up. "So, how long have you been on point?" Justin asked trying to make small conversation.

"Since I was eight," Justin's mouth dropped. "I know you're probably thinking that's early."

"Yeah. I didn't realize you get on point that early."

"Most people don't. It's preferred to wait until you're a little older, but I advanced faster than most and training with certain companies helps with technique and such."

Justin nodded his head. "Wow. How long have you been dancing then?"

"Since I was four," Emily put one leg up on the bar and stretched. "Enough with questioning me. Let me ask you some."

"Knock yourself out."

"How did you get into dance?"

"You meet better girls." Emily looked disgusted. "I'm kidding. The truth is, both of my parents are professional dancers. My mother teaches at Julliard and my father is choreographing for a show on Broadway now. I guess I just took a liking to it."

"Are you serious?" Emily switched and put her other leg up on the bar.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome."

Justin did not seem to be very thrilled when talking about his family. He discretely changed the subject. "So, did you think about our dance at all yet?"

"Not really, but isn't the dance choreographed by a teacher?"

"Somewhat, it depends on the teacher and dancers. What about at your old school?"

"Well, when David and I did dances together, we did the main choreography then the teachers would edit our dances. "

"How long did you two dance together?"

"We had been doing partner work for about three years." Emily said casually as she took her leg of the bar and started across-the-floor exercises.

"You've been working with a partner for three years?" Emily nodded her head. "Wow. You're a very impressive dancer."

"Thanks." Emily said. She had heard that, _'she was an impressive dancer'_, many times before. The first couple of times, she had been happy about it. Now, it just was just something people said. She wanted it to have real meaning, not just be a compliment.

Justin could not help but check Emily out a little. He noticed the very few curves of her lean and toned body. He mentally slapped himself. _Keep your mind clean._ "Three years, that's a long time to be a partner with someone these days. So, what is he your boyfriend or something?"

Emily let out a little laugh. "No, my boyfriend isn't a dancer. Anyways, I'm not David's type." She made eye contact with Justin. "But you might just be."

"Right."

"What does your boyfriend do if he isn't a dance?"

"Michael, my boyfriend, is in Medical school."

"Fun." Justin said sarcastically.

Emily was about to say something, but one of the dance teachers came in and said: "Well, since you're both here let's get to work."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Emily got off the train in Princeton, she took out her cell phone, and checked her messages. There was one new message. She smiled when she saw the name: Michael Davis.

She played the message. "Hi. I am sorry that I haven't called you lately. You know, I have been busy with school and such—I am sorry, that is no excuse for not calling. Hey call me, flat out _[ASAP_,we have to talk."

Emily froze at the last sentence. She had a bad feeling and apprehensively called Michael. He never talked like that and it was scarring her. The phone rang three times before anyone picked up.

"Hello?" A very groggy voice asked on the phone.

"Hi, it's me."

"Emily?" The voice asked half awake. It was as if he was trying to comprehend who he was talking to.

"Yeah Michael, it's me. I'm sorry, do you want me to call back later?"

Michael sat up and rubbed his eyes hoping that it would wake him up a little more. "No, it's fine. You just woke me up, that's all."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you called."

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"So, I transferred for the semester."

"What?! Where are you now?"

"London."

"What are you doing in London?!"

"Sweetie, don't freak out. I'm just taking the semester abroad."

"Why London? You hate England and there is that whole British thing."

"It's not that bad and I don't have anything against the British."

"Right, as if I really believe you."

"So, how have you been?"

"Okay."

"I miss you."

Emily's mouth went somewhat dry. "I miss you to." Her answer was earnest.

"Maybe on my next break. I can fly out and see you."

"I'd really love that, but I don't think your parents would be too happy about that."

"Hey, I'm going to Medical school, just like they wanted. I think they will cut me a little slack."

"You're not just becoming a doctor because of them are you?"

"No." Emily could tell that Michael was telling the truth.

As she neared the elevator, Emily knew the conversation had to end, even though Emily really wanted to keep talking with Michael. "Hey, I'm by the elevator."

"So, I should probably let you go." Michael said in a sad tone.

"Yeah." Emily sighed.

"You know I love you, right?"

Emily smiled. "Yeah, and you know I love you."

"Good. I'll be a better boyfriend and call this weekend okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Emily smiled as she heard a soft kissing sound and knew the kiss was for her. _She really did miss him._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N: If anyone was interested, the dance photos are from the book, "Airborne" by Lois Greenfield. It's a great book to look at. On a side note, I've decided to put the translations of certain words/sayings in brackets. The particular example I'm referring to was in Michael's message. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Day and Dreams

**Chapter 8: Bad Day and Dreams**

**A/N: I realized that I haven't written any chapters really about Chase lately and how he is doing so here it is. Don't worry, Emily is still in here.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chase checked his cell phone for the fifth time that night. His head was racing with thought, but he tried to remain calm. He did not need Cameron to start feeling concern for him. However, a part of him doubt whether that was still possible.

_Okay, Robert, get a damn grip of yourself! Emily is fine…She just has not called yet. Something probably came up and she forgot to call. Just remind Emily that she needs to call when she leaves school._

Chase grabbed the test results of the latest patient and headed to the diagnostic room, He looked at the results and shook his head. With these results, it meant the patient was doing better on the steroids. He walked into the conference room with his nose still in the file.

"The patient is improving. Her white count is up, but BP is still a little too low." He looked up to see everyone including Cuddy. Cameron came over to him and without any warning hugged him. "Uh, what's going on?"

When Cuddy spoke, it was in a very calm and apprehensive tone. "Chase, there was an accident. The train to Princeton derailed."

Chase's body tensioned and he removed Cameron's arms from him and backed. "Where is Emily? Is she okay?"

"Chase, Emily is in the ICU. They don't think she is going to make it."

Chase felt his world beginning to spin. Everything was going black. He started to fall then head hit something hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He started to fall then head hit something hard. _Ouch!_ Chase sat up straight on the floor with cold sweat pouring down his face. He tried to regain his breathing, but needed to make sure it was just a nightmare.

Chase got off the floor of his room and tiptoe to Emily's room. He opened the door just enough to peak in. Chase's body instantly relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. There was his little girl…okay teenager, asleep in her bed. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen.

With a glass of cold water, Chase settled down on the couch. He took a few sips of water and closed his eyes. "If you don't relax, the nightmares will keep coming back.'

Chase opened his eyes. He was not in his apartment anymore. He was suddenly back in Australia. Chase looked around at his surroundings, at Karen, and down at the little girl who had fallen asleep on his lap. Emily could not have been any older than eight. He picked Emily up and put in her bed.

When he came out Karen was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. "Just to clarify, it was Emily who was having night-mares. Not me." He sat down on the couch besides Karen. "How was work?"

"Fine." Karen took a good look at Chase. "You don't look to good. Are you okay?"

He nodded his head. "I lost a five year old in the ICU today."

Karen put an arm around him. "I'm sorry." Karen took his hand and got to her feet. "Come on, you need to sleep." Chase was too tired to argue and followed Karen as she led him to his bed.

Chase opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It was two am. He sat up and went back to his room. He could sleep for a few more hours, before needing to wake up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chase?" He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and woke up.

"What the…?" Chase looked up to see Cameron. He rubbed his eyes, got up, and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked. It was not like Chase to fall asleep on the job.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night." Chase took a sip from the coffee cup. "Where is everyone?" Chase asked when he noticed no one else was in the room.

"House is at lunch and Foreman is in the clinic."

Chase nodded his head. That made sense. He took another deep drink of coffee, before he noticed that Cameron was intently staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She continued to intently stare at him.

Chase was becoming uneasy as Cameron continued to stare at him. It was starting to make him feel vulnerable. When Chase was vulnerable, he tended to shut everyone out. It was one of the effects of taking care of an alcoholic mother. "What?"

Cameron started to close some of the gap between them, but Chase backed further away. It was self defense mechanism. If he feared something when he was younger, like his mother, he backed away into a corner usually.

Cameron stopped and smiled. "It's nothing."

"Okay. Well, I'll be in Clinic if House wants to know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a hard day for both of the Chases. Robert had suffered from insomnia the night before. Every time he did get to sleep, memories filled his dreams. He thought the Clinic would be a good distraction for him. It was not. There was nothing out of the ordinary and apparently it was 'stupid people" day.

For Emily it was just a crappy day. She had just about had it with people calling her British. If one more person called her British, she was seriously going to hurt them. She hated ignorance, but her day had turned around a little. For the last period of the day, she had jazz class. She turned her iPod on and played a particular song. It usually helped get her into a good mood. Then she realized what day it was.

Emily walked into the conference room; her dad was sitting in one of the chairs looking over a file. As she passed him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Chase turned his head a little.

"Hard day?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "It slowly getting better." She released her dad and turned to House. "No British comments today, unless you want to end up in a wheelchair." House nodded his head. By the intent look in Emily's eyes, he could tell she was not lying. She sat down and turned her iPod back on. As Emily was doing her homework, she started to tap her fingers a little.

Chase noticed that a little smile went over Emily's face. He tapped her shoulder. "What are you listening to?"

"_Ca Plane pour moi_." Emily said.

"What?" House asked.

"Let me borrow your speakers."

House limped into his office, grabbed the portable speakers, and brought them over to the table. Emily proceeded to plug in her iPod. "It's in French." She warned as she pressed play.

Chase was standing over by the sink when he started to bob his head to the rhythm of the song. He laughed as he heard the first line. There were some benefits from being fluent in French. "Emily, come here."

Emily got up and went over to him. He took her hand and spun her. She laughed as he dipped her, brought her up, and spun her again. They both started to sing along with the chorus.

Foreman and Cameron started to laugh, but Emily did something unexpected. Emily went over to Cameron and offered a hand. Cameron took it and got up. The two started to grove to the music, when she took Cameron's hand and gave it to Chase. There was an awkward moment then Chase spun Cameron. Emily then went over to House and offered a hand.

"My leg hurts." House said as he brought up his cane. "Oh, look the song is over."

Emily smiled a sad smile at House for a few seconds. She unplugged her iPod and gave the speakers back to House. Then she went over to her dad. "I'll be back in about a hour."

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"Downstairs." Chase gave her a confused look. "It's September 28 Dad." Chase nodded and watched as Emily walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

"What's downstairs?" Foreman asked.

Chase looked at the clock on the wall. "Daily mass." He turned to House. "No religious remarks around Emily."

Foreman looked confused. "Why would she go to daily mass today?"

"It's St. Michael's feast day." Everyone gave him a confused look. "It has special significance to Emily." Now everyone wore blank stares. "It's a Catholic thing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After mass, Emily stayed in the chapel for a while. She probably inherited her spirituality from her father. She sat in one of the pews and starred at the cross on the wall, and then she looked around the chapel. She was the only one in the room.

Emily's eyes drifted over to the statue of Mary holding the infant Jesus. She studied the way Mary clasped the infant in her arms. A mother's touch was so different from a father's. She was not complaining. Emily loved her father, but it was days like this that she missed her mother. She walked over the candles lit one, said a prayer, wiped away the tears in her eyes, and walked out of the chapel.


	9. Chapter 9:Haliey and Missing You

**Chapter 9: Hailey and Missing You**

When it came to dancing Emily was devoted. As a result, Emily practiced, practiced, and practiced some more. Even if she was not in a dance studio, Emily would repeatedly run the choreography over in her head or she would work on her technique.

Emily walked in the Diagnostics conference room with a scowl on her face and was deep in thought. "Hi Emily." Cameron said.

"Oh, Hi Cameron." It was then something occurred to Emily and she smiled. "Cameron, don't move."

"Okay." Cameron said with uncertainty.

Emily put her bag on the ground focused and stepped as she said. "Pas de bourrée." Then Emily did a double pirouette. When Emily stopped spinning the scowl returned to her face.

Foreman, who had just walked in behind Chase said. "I may not be a dance expert, but that looked good."

"That's it," Emily sighed. "I was supposed to do a triple not a double."

"You'll get it." Chase said. "You always do." He smiled hoping that it would get her in a better mood. It worked. She smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was gathering the last of his possessions when his cell phone rang. He looked at the number and was confused. "Um, hello?"

"Uh, hi Dr. Chase? I guess I called the wrong phone number. Sorry, I thought I was calling Emily's cell."

"Well, actually Emily is right here. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes please. Thanks Dr. Chase."

Chase handed the phone to Emily who took it confused. ""Hello?"

"Hey Meg Giry. How are you?"

Emily let out a little shriek of joy. "I'm good Velma Kelly. Jeez, I haven't talked to you in ages. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Are you still killing Veronica and Charlie?" Emily did not notice that Cameron and Foreman gave her a strange look.

Hailey laughed. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"How is everyone, at school?" Emily asked, while avoiding eye contact with her father.

"Good. Oh, did David tell you about the show?"

"No! What happened?"

"Well, they decided to take your number, _Drops of Jupiter_, out."

"Yes! What's replacing it?"

"Well, my solo."

Emily's smile spread across her entire face. "You have a solo. That's awesome!" Hailey was a great dancer. Unlike Emily, her specialty was jazz. Even though Hailey was a great dancer, she had very few solos. Then again, Emily had only had a few solos in school as well. "What's your song?"

"_Tainted Love_."

Emily slightly laughed. "Nice. That song is so perfect for you."

"I know and the chorography is fits perfectly."

"I need to know. Are you doing the split and turn thing?"

"Yes! It is so awesome. I promise to send a tape of the show to you. Oh, before I forget, you dad is still on the list."

"_The list_. Why is he still on it? I don't even go to that school anymore."

"Hey, how would I know? It's just what Brittany said."

"That's way to disturbing. My dad shouldn't be on that list."

A nervous yet curious Chase looked at Emily. He didn't like that he was on a list. _What exactly was this list?_

"That's what I said. Anyways, nothing interesting has happened. Unless, you count Jack breaking up with Andy."

"Really? Wow, but they had been going out forever. What happened?"

"Apparently, Jake caught her in a closet with another bloke (person, usually male)."

"Well, Andy is an Alf (stupid person)."

"Well, that is for sure love. So, how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Emily, I have known you my whole life. So, why are you lying to me?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Right. I take it that's code for email me. I will get right on that. Look, I have to go. My mum is going to yell at me, if she knows I'm up this late. Talk to you later?"

"Of course."

"Take care of yourself Giry."

"You to Velma. Bye." Emily hung up the phone and handed it back to her father.

"How was Hailey?"

"Good. She has a solo in the show."

Chase nodded his head. "So, what list am I on?"

"Um, I don't think you want to know." Everyone in the room only looked more interested. "Okay you were all curious. You're still considered on of the hotter dads."

"Okay. You were right. I didn't want to know." Chase said as he shook his head. Cameron, Foreman, and House were off on the side laughing at this last comment.

"So, why do you call Hailey, Velma?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, it's a nickname. She calls me Meg Giry and I call her Velma Kelly. Plus, Hailey is in to _All that Jazz_. Unlike me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily had to practice at school late. With the show coming up soon everyone was focusing on getting as much practice in as they could. Meaning, that that there was very little studio space to rehearse in. Eventually, Justin and Emily were able to find a spot to practice.

Justin hit the music and Emily started to do leaps across the stage as they had planned. The dance was going fine until the lift. For some reason Emily and Justin could not get it. They had gone over it so many times it was getting on both of their nerves.

"Put me down!" Emily said in annoyance. "Haven't you ever lifted someone before?" She asked when Justin had put her down.

"No, but of course you've been lift _so_ many times, because you're such a great dancer."

"Well, let me explain this to you then. This is my ass and this is my thigh. Stop grabbing my ass."

"Sorry, princess. I didn't realize I was grabbing your ass."

"What makes you think I'm a princess?"

"Uh, your dad is a doctor and you moved from Australia. What more is there to say?"

Emily started to gather up her stuff. She did not feel like putting up Justin today. She had enough with accusations coming from other people. "You are an ass. You have no idea of who I am or why I'm even living here in America. Believe me, it wasn't by choice."

"Okay then educate me."

Emily was so busy earlier that she did not realize that she had forgotten to put on toes pads, but she was too busy arguing with Justin to care about the blood. I don't feel like wasting my breath on you." Emily said with a glare.

"That's so typical of you." Justin said absent-mindedly.

"Guess what? You don't know me well enough to label me."

"Maybe you are right. You know what, go home and cry to your mommy, cause I don't want to hear it."

Without warning, Emily slapped Justin across the face hard. He looked at her shocked. "Even if my mother was alive I wouldn't go cry to her. That is why I am here, because some pissed bloke (Drunk guy) crashed into our car and killed my mum and not me. I didn't want to come here and hate it! So, piss off!" Emily eyes were on the brink of tears, but they were cold and mean. She was not going to give Justin the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Emily grabbed the rest of her stuff and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Emily arrived at PPTH, her feet were killing her. Each step hurt as her feet began to bleed a little more. She walked into the conference room only to see House. "Where is my dad?"

House looked at her. He's in the lab. You know trying to copy me by limping just doesn't look good on you." Emily muttered something under her breath. "What's that?"

"Nothing." House looked at Emily and noticed that Emily had a few tears running down her checks.

Emily left House's office and on her heels walked to the Lab. It was less painful to walk that way, but not comfortable. She eventually made it to the lab and saw her dad. Emily walked into the lab; pass Forman and Cameron, towards her dad. Chase saw that Emily was limping and had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Emily went up to her dad buried her head in his chest and started to sob. Chase wrapped his arms around Emily and brought the chair around so she could sit down. "Sweetie, what happened?"

Emily only started to sob harder. "I hate it here." As Emily's sobbing decreased, she tried to stand up but sat back down as her feet were hurting more.

Chase brought a foot up and gently removed her shoe only to find a blood stained white sock. "Put your arm around me." Emily did and Chase carried her to the locker room. He turned on the shower and put Emily's feet under it. The blood circled in the drain before going down. Chase grabbed ointment and Band-Aids.

"I miss mom." Emily said as Chase put the ointment on her foot.

Chase looked up at Emily. "I know, and I miss her to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: This chapter is somewhat dedicated to Rory and logan gilmore fan. Warning!!! There is more drama to come. If anyone can tell me what two plays Velma Kelly and Meg Giry come from I will give you gold stars. Hint: They come from two different plays. **


	10. Chapter 10:Acting Out

**Chapter 10: Acting Out**

When Emily woke up the next morning, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. Sadly, that was not an option. The only bright side to the day was that Emily did not have to dance today. Which meant her feet could somewhat rest for the day.

Getting to school was the easy part of the day. In fact, it was going fine until English. It was one of the few classes, besides dance that Emily and Justin shared. She didn't regret slapping him in the face. He had deserved it. The class had gone fine it was after that Justin tried to talk to her.

Emily was already at her locker by the time Justin caught up with her. "Hi."

"Hi." Emily said as she grabbed a few books out of her locker. She was giving him the cold shoulder

Apparently, Justin didn't get it that she did not want to talk. "Look, about yesterday..."

"I'm not really interested." Emily said getting right to the point. She closed her locker and went to her AP Chemistry class.

"I'm trying to apologize." Justin muttered as he watched Emily walk down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An awkward silence loomed in the conference room. Cameron and Foreman watched as Chase spaced out on the wall. He was deep in thought and slowly drank his coffee. Eventually, Foreman couldn't take it.

"How's Emily?" Foreman asked as he snapped Chase back to reality.

Chase hesitated in his answer. He had a lot on his mind. "She hates school."

"Why? I thought she was doing good."

"She is…academically."

"But?"

Chase set his coffee down and ran his hands through his hair. "Emily needs to go home."

Cameron and Foreman exchanged confused looks. "What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"I mean she isn't adjust very well. She needs to be around her friends. Her mother died, and what did I do? I move her to a new country."

"Chase, you did the right thing." Cameron said as she laid a hand on his arm.

Chase looked at Cameron, his eyes filled with uncertainty. "Did I?"

"Chase, you're her father. You know what's right for Emily." Cameron said. She hoped that would convince Chase. His attitude was starting to worry both Cameron and Foreman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday, is supposed to be a happy day. It means that the weekend has come as gives people a little bit of a life. For Emily, school couldn't end any faster. Her last period of the day was dance. This meant she had to work with Justin.

Halfway through the dance, the teacher stopped them. "What's going on?

The last time I saw you two everything was running smoothly. Now it looks like a train wreck." Emily and Justin both stayed silent. "Okay, from the top."

The dance went smoother this time. Then it came to the lift and everything went wrong. "Ouch! What the bloody hell!"

"Ms. Chase I would appreciate it if you didn't use foul language in my classroom."

"I'm sorry, but maybe you could teach Justin here how to lift a person, without hurting them."

"Sorry, I didn't realize that I grabbed you the wrong way." Justin said as he tried to apologize again.

The two started arguing soon after that. The teacher watched them for a few minutes, but she lost her patience. She caught Justin and Emily's attention by whistling. "That's it. I want a hundred pilés from both of you. Now!"

Emily and Justin walked over to the bar and began to do pilés. It was a very harsh punishment, but it was about to get a lot worse. "Since you two love to argue, we will go through this dance until it is done right. Even if that means staying until it is ten o'clock tonight. Now, Emily you might inform your parent's of this. Justin, I believe your parents are still out of town so you don't have to worry. When you are done with the pilés I want twenty pirouettes both sides."

After doing the pirouettes, they practiced, practiced, and practiced. Every time Justin tried to lift Emily something went wrong. He kept dropping her. Eventually, Emily lost track of how many times she was dropped. After practicing an hour and half, Justin finally got the lift.

The teacher started to clap. "Since you two got it right, why don't keep practicing for the next half hour." So, they kept practicing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily went straight home she was tired and sore. Being dropped so many times was starting to affect her. She dropped her bag on the floor and grabbed an ice pack out of the fridge. Emily laid down on the couch, took out her cell, and checked her messages. There was one from Michael, but she did not want to talk to him right now. Emily put her cell on the table, curled up on the couch, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

When Chase got home, the sight of Emily asleep on the couch instantly greeted him. He took the ice pack and put it back in the fridge. He draped a blanket over Emily and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well."

_Thank God, tomorrow is Saturday._ Chase thought as he walked into his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer. Stars go to Glynnis007, mikesh, manateegirl1524, Chylea3784, and slytherin-mafia**.


	11. Chapter 11:Consequences Long Week

**Chapter 11: Consequences (Long Week)**

**Discalimer: Do you honestly think I own anything? I don't, unless it is Emily and other fictional characters in this story, who are not present on the show.**

**A/N: WARNING: Trouble is ahead!!! This chapter is dedicated to **_**Rory and Logan gilmore fan**_** because she wanted to see Emily acting out some more. Yep! So without further adu…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Over the weekend, Emily was happy. She didn't think about school, Justin, or their dance. Then Monday hit and everything came back. She had been successful in not talking to Justin during school, which was a relief, but school was just as crappy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was tired. There was no other way to say it. She sat down at the table in the diagnostic office and pulled out her Pre-Cal book. When Emily noticed there was still coffee in the coffee machine; she got up, grabbed a cup, poured herself some, took a sip, and sat down back down.

Chase came into the room and gave House the results from the L.P. "White blood cell count is still low. If the B.P. drops anymore, her kidneys are boxed." As casually, as she could, Emily picked up her coffee mug. Chase took it from her and took a sip. "Thanks love." He took the mug over to the sink and dropped out its contents.

"You're evil." Emily said.

"Never said I was nice. Why are you drinking coffee?"

"I'm trying to stay awake."

"You want to stay awake. Therefore, you are going to risk getting sick? That's great logic Em."

"I never claimed to be a genius."

"How was school?"

"Fine. I wasn't dropped once so I'm not as sore. Yay." Emily said with sarcasm.

"Okay."

"You were dropped?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, straight boys make the worst dance partners."

"Then what are gay guys?"

"Perfect. They don't try to get into your pants and they are grossed out when they accidentally don't lift you from the thigh. Now, there are some straight guys that are good dancers, just not the ones who have never done lifts." She turned to her dad. "Thus, is the reason I adore David."

"I didn't want to know about guys wanting to get into your pants. Remind me to lock you up in a tower, until your are thirty."

"Dad, nothing can be as awkward as the conversation we had when I—"

"Yes, I remember it. We don't need to relive that. Thank you." Chase turned his attention back to House. "I think the patient has MS."

House smiled. "So, what was this very uncomfortable conversation about?"

"None of your business." Chase said. He hoped that would get House to change topics. Sadly, Chase had worked with House long enough to know it wouldn't work.

"Shush Wombat, it's the Joey's turn to answer."

"At least you got the country right this time." Emily looked at her dad then House. "Like my dad said, it's none of your business."

"Party popper."

Emily smiled. "Hey, I have to keep you in the black about something."

"Oh, the mysterious type. Guys like that. Chase, you are going to have a lot of trouble with her. You should lock her up in a tower now."

"Need any help with that Chase?" Foreman asked, partially laughing on the inside at the humor in the conversation.

"No. I think I could handle that myself." Chase said. "That or I'll send her to a nunnery."

"You couldn't do that." Emily said.

"Why not?"

"Cause you'd never forgive yourself. I'd be there a week at most, then you'd come and get me."

"Okay, that's true. I guess I'll just have to come up another plan then."

"Don't worry, Emily. If your dad locks you up, I'll come and rescue you. Girls have to stick together." Cameron said.

"Sorry, to cut the conversation short, but we do have a patient to save." House said, finally getting back to the patient. "Any ideas?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After, throwing around theories House sent Chase, Cameron, and Foreman out with duties. House tried to get Emily to confess, but she didn't crumble. For a tired girl, she didn't crack easy.

When the ducklings came back in the room, Chase instantly noticed Emily. She wasn't working on her homework anymore. Well, it would be better to say that Emily fell asleep while she was working on her homework.

"Chase, go home." House said.

"Okay…wait. What?"

"You're kid is asleep and from the test results. It looks like the case is solved. We'll keep her for twenty-four hour observation. Then she can go home. Night."

Chase walked over to Emily and patted her on the shoulder. "Emily, hon. It's time to wake up."

Emily instantly sat up and looked around. "How long was I out for?"

"Twenty minutes." House said.

"Come on. Let's go home." Chase said as he closed Emily's Pre-Cal book.

"Okay." In a dazed state, Emily packed up her stuff, and headed out the door with her father. "Night everyone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday, things went completely wrong to say the least. Justin and Emily still weren't talking, so silence consumed the room when they were warming up. They only sound was Emily going up on pointe.

When they danced together everything flowed together in moves, but there was no passion to it. There was no real emotion in their dance. It was just moves put together. There was nothing special about the dance at all.

Emily called her dad and said that she was going straight home. She was tired. Emily went home, sat down at the kitchen table, and started to do her homework. An hour into her homework, there was a knock at the door. Emily opened the door and met the person on the other side of the door with a blank stare.

"Uh, hi." Justin said.

"Hi?"

"Can I come in?"

"I guess…" Emily opened the door and let Justin in.

Justin walked into the living room and stood there for a few seconds. He looked around the apartment. "Nice apartment."

"Thanks." Emily looked at Justin and was confused. "How did you know where I lived here?"

"I'm not stalking you or anything. I was driving home last week and I saw you coming here."

"That sounds a little stalker like. So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to say I'm sorry. I didn't know about your mom and…I was an ass for no reason. I'm sorry." 

"Okay. I accept your apology." Emily smiled, she just wanted to get rid of Justin ASAP. Even if it meant she was lying.

Justin smiled. "Great." Then unexpectedly, Justin leaned down and kissed Emily.

Emily was shocked to say the least, but she didn't pull away. It is said, that when the heart is lonely, it tries to find something to fill it. That is what Emily was doing. She was kissing Justin because for a moment it distracted her. It distracted her from how empty she felt from missing everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, the moment distraction turned out to be a little longer than that. Somehow, Justin and Emily ended up on the couch, kissing. The living room lights were out so the room was completly dark. However, their little moment was about to end.

Chase opened up the door, turned on the lights, and saw Emily and Justin kissing. Chase wasn't exactly happy. In fact, he was shocked.

As soon as the light went on Emily looked up. "Dad…"

Justin got up and looked at Emily. "I'll see you tomorrow." As Justin kissed Emily on the cheek, she flinched away. "Bye." He walked towards Chase. "Uh, hi."

Chase looked at the boy who was standing in front of him. "You might want to leave, before I throw you out."

"Right." Justin quickly left. He didn't need to be told twice.

When the door closed behind Justin, Emily avoided looking at her father. It is never good to be caught kissing a guy and have your father walk in.

Chase had had a long day. He did not need this to be happening. He didn't need to find his daughter, basically making out on the couch. This was definitely one of the more awkward moments in their father and daughter relationship.

"You should go to your room. We'll, talk about this in the morning."

Emily was getting off easy, she knew that. Then why in the world did she feel the need to push it? "Why don't we just talk about it now?"

"I had a long day, I'm tired, and I'm still trying to comprehend what I just walk in on?"

"It was nothing."

"Right. That's why his tongue was half way down your throat. Now, I believe I sent you to your room."

"So, sending me to my room is going to fix everything? It's not going to go away over night."

"You seriously want to do this now? Fine, you are grounded for a month. Now go to your room!"

"Dad, can I at least—"

"_Emily Elizabeth Chase! _Your room, _now_!"

Emily stared at her dad for few moments. He never yelled and hardly raised his voice. Emily went to her room and collapsed on her bed. This was not a good day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday…Justin looked at Emily while they were doing warm-ups. She wasn't talk to him. The room was consumed with silence. It was if she was still mad about what he had said.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Justin asked. "Or are you just going to keep giving me the silent treatment?"

"What do you want me to say?" Emily didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on the wall ahead of her.

"Look, last night was…" He wanted to say good, but it didn't feel right.

Emily turned around and said. "A mistake. It's not going to happen again. So, don't get your hopes up."

"You don't have feelings for me at all?"

"Exactly."

"Then what the heck was last night?" 

"It's called trying to find a distraction. You just happened to make the first move." Justin gave her a blank stare. "I don't like you in that way. You might be cute, but you are not my type. I used you and for that I am sorry. I can't change the fact that I already like someone else."

"Your boyfriend, a guy who lives halfway across the world. I hate to tell you, but I think you two need to talk."

"Justin, get over me. Go out with someone who likes you, cause I don't. I don't know what is going to happen between Michael and myself, but hopefully everything will turn out for the best." Justin was shocked. He just got reject by Emily. That didn't bother him. It bothered him that she had used him. Now, that just sucked!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily sat down and started to do her homework. She was grounded. After talking to Justin, Emily's day got a little better. Justin didn't talk to her for the rest of the day and that didn't bother her. Now, she just had to talk to Michael. That was going to be hard.

"Hi Emily. How was your day?" Cameron said in an extremely cheery voice.

"Uh, not as good as yours."

"Don't you have homework?" Chase said as he walked into the room.

Emily looked at her dad. "Yeah." She turned her attention back to her homework. Cameron and Foreman looked at Chase confused. They would talk to him later.

While the Ducklings were running gels, Cameron and Foreman decided to talk to Chase.

"So, what happened?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing."

"Then what was up with that conversation with Emily today?"

Chase turned and looked at Cameron. Chase wasn't in a good mood and he didn't want to talk about Emily's incident. He was Emily's father; he didn't need to Cameron and Foreman's help and he did not need them budding in. "Did I miss something? Do you suddenly have kids that Foreman and I don't know about, Cameron?"

"No."

"Okay. Since we have that straightened out. When you have kids, then we can talk."

In Cameron's defense, Foreman spoke up. "She was just showing concern. There wasn't any reason to snap at her. What did Emily do?"

"Don't worry about it." Foreman and Cameron only stared at Chase more intently. "Doing that isn't going to work. So, why don't you two try dropping the subject?"


	12. Chapter 12: Tension

**Chapter 12: Tension**

Emily walked in the conference room and dropped her bag to the floor. "Hi House."

House looked up from his PSP. "What's up?"

Emily walked into House's office and leaned against the desk. "Nothing. You?"

"Level 13. The sea monkeys are trying to kill me."

"Oh."

"Do you want to try?"

"No thanks. I'm cool."

"So, your dad is still mad at you."

"Yeah." Emily looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with House.

"What did you do, come home drunk?"

Emily slightly laughed. "No, I'm not that stupid."

"Well, you had to do something stupid. Or else you wouldn't be grounded." Emily looked up at House. "What you didn't think_ I _would notice? You sit down, do your homework, and don't talk to anyone. Classic signs of being grounded."

"I was trying to escape reality for awhile."

"With a boy?"

"Yeah. Dad walked in us making out."

"That sucks. Did you tell the boyfriend yet?" 

"No. I am still trying to figure out what to say." Emily's eyes drifted over to a coffee table in House's office. A medical journal on the table caught her eye. "Can I borrow that? I'll get it back to you."

"Sure. There's no articles in English in it though."

"Yeah I know. Thanks." Emily took the journal, sat down at the table in the conference room, and started to read.

"You read Japanese?" House asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah. I started learning it in first grade."

"What's the article about?"

"My grandfather and his research."

"Right." House went back to playing his game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was reading a medical journal when Chase walked in the room. "I think you are supposed to be doing your homework."

"I already did."

"You don't have anything else to do?"

"I had a History, Chemistry, and Pre-Cal test today. My teachers are evil. I don't take a foreign language, my dance project is fine, and I finished the assigned reading for English. So no, I don't have anything else to do."

"Why aren't you taking a foreign language?" Foreman asked.

"I used my language credits from back home."

"How did they count?"

"I started taking Japanese in first grade. In middle school I started French and am fluent in it now, plus dad speaks French all the time if I have any question about pronunciation and such."

Everyone looked at Chase. "You speak French?" House asked.

"_Oui monsieur._ Why are you reading a medical journal in...Japanese?"

"One of the articles interested me. It's not my fault your boss reads medical journals in foreign languages."

"What is it about?"

"Grandpa and his research. Dad, were you still in France when Grandpa wrote his first book?"

Chase took the journal and looked at the dates. He then started saying a bunch of famous fashion names. "Yeah, your grandmother had just finished the Dior show, I was five at the time. We went back to Australia a few moths later."

"Okay, I was just wondering." Emily finished reading the Medical Journal before handing it back to House. "Thanks, it was interesting." Emily picked up her bag. "I'm going home."

Chase nodded his head as he was working on a puzzle. "Just make sure there are no surprise visitors when I come home again."

Emily looked at her father stunned. "You actually think that is going to happen again?"

"Well, you are a teenager. Like all teenagers, you do have hormones that can cause you to make questionable decisions. So, maybe you can see where my hesitation is."

Emily started to laugh. "Wow. You really don't trust me." Emily's tone suddenly turned serious. "Well, let me explain then. The only reason I did that was that I needed to escape. I needed to feel something. I needed to feel as if everything was going get better, but it's not." Emily's voice started to crack as tears started to form in her eyes. Chase stood up and started to walk towards Emily. "It's not going to get better, because no matter what it will still be my fault. It will always be my fault that mom is dead."

Chase stopped where he was and stared in shock at Emily, who had tears streaming down her face. Emily quickly ran out of the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Emily got home, she went to her room, laid down her bed, and took out her cell phone. She scrolled through the address book and found the number she wanted. She looked at the number with hesitation before calling the person.

The phone rang until it went to voicemail. "Hey I'm not able to answer the phone, so leave a message."

Emily wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to see you right now, but don't at the same time. I wish I didn't have to leave you a message Michael." Emily took a deep breath and let it out. "I messed up and I am so sorry. I am sorry… There is this guy at school, named Justin, and the thing is I don't even like him at all. Even so, I cannot tell you why when he kissed me I did not pull away. I am sorry Michael. I'm sorry." Emily hung up and buried her head in a pillow.

When Chase walked into the apartment, it was extremely quiet, except for the little sound of sniffling coming from Emily's room. Chase knocked at the door, before entering Emily's room. Emily was curled up in the fetal position on her bed. Chase walked over to the bedside and crouched down. "Hi."

"Hi." Emily said through a teary voice. Chase moved the hair out Emily's eyes and tucked it behind her ears. "It was raining hard. Mom had just picked me up from a late practice. I was telling mom about a dance that Hailey and I were working on. Mom took her eyes off the road for a moment. Just for one moment. A moment! A car screeched and the lights blared onto the window shield. Mom swerved to avoid being hit, but it didn't help. The car started to spin. All I could hear was mom screaming as we flipped off the road. I remember when the car finally did stop flipping mom wasn't screaming. I tried to see if she was okay, but I was trapped. My body hurt all over, especially my head. That hurt the most. I felt a warm liquid on my forehead, then everything went black."

Chase had the saddest expression on his face ever. He sat on the bed next to Emily, who sat up. Chase wiped away the tears that were streaming down Emily's cheeks. "Listen to me. It was not your fault. Anyone who tells you different is an idiot. If anyone was responsible, the drunken bloke was. Not you. Do you understand me? Now I do not ever want you to blame yourself for that again. Okay?" Emily nodded her head and Chase pulled her close into a tight hug. A few tears that had been in Chase's eyes began to fall.

Emily looked up. "You're crying dad."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. That's why."

Emily snuggled her head into her father's chest. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" A slightly confused Chase asked, as he looked down at Emily.

"For everything and that whole mess." By mess, Emily of course meant Justin.

"I know, don't worry about that right now. Everything will be okay." Chase said as he tightened his grip on Emily.

"Okay. Hey dad?"

"Yeah."

"I love you to."

"I know." Chase gently kissed Emily's forehead. "I know you do kiddo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whenever the conference room in the diagnostic department is dead quiet, it is a bad thing. Usually, House was playing a video game or watching a Soap Opera of some kind. Therefore, when Chase walked into a dead quiet conference room he was more than a little disturbed.

He walked in and went straight for the coffee. He was pouring a cup of coffee and felt everyone's eyes on his back. He turned around. "Okay, who died?"

"What makes you think someone died?" House asked.

"Let's see. You are all dead quiet, which is unnerving enough. Plus, Cameron looks like her puppy just died."

"How do you know Cameron's puppy didn't die?"

"She hates dogs. Come on, out with it, who died?"

"No one died." Cameron said, avoiding looking at Chase.

"Then why are you all dead quiet?" No one answered him. "Right, I'm going down to the clinic."

"We're just worried about you and Emily." Cameron said as Chase reached the door. "Forgive us for caring."

Chase turned around. "You don't need to worry. Everything will be normal soon. It just takes a while to adjust."

"It won't be normal for Emily. Nothing will be. Her mother died. How can you fix that?" House asked. He studied Chase to see how he would react.

"I can't change the past. No one can, but I can be there for Emily."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I need to stop with all the depressing writing. The next few chapters will be happy and less drama… I hope. However, warning something big will happen. With that event drama will come. **_**Evil Smile.**_** Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13: Birthday Date

**Chapter 13: Birthday Date**

House looked up at the clock and looked at the door. "Where's Emily?"

"At home." Chase said he was doing a crossword puzzle.

"Did you scare Joey away again Cameron?" House looked at Cameron. "Were you trying to hug the little girl again? When a someone says no, they mean no."

Chase turned his attention to House. "Uh no. She's—"

"Come on wombat, cat got your tongue."

"She went home. Something about a big History paper."

House's phone rang and he looked at it. "Yeah sure." He walked into his office. "Hello."

"Keep your answers short. Is my dad still in the office?" Emily said.

"Yes, the ducks are still in the building."

"Can you get him out of there soon?"

"Yes." House put his hand over the over the mouth piece and said. "Chase, go see if the lab results are back yet."

"They won't be done for another twenty minutes." Chase protested. 

"Did I ask you? No, now go." Chase shook his head in annoyance and went to get the labs. "The Duck is gone. Now, would you mind telling me what this is about Emma Peel?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you once my dad's down the hall."

"Where are you?" 

"I'm hanging out at the nurses station."

"What happened to the history paper?"

"That was turned in last week. I'll see you in a few minutes." Emily hung up on House. House looked at the phone. No sooner than a few moments later, Emily walked into the room holding what looked like a cake.

"Now, I know you like me, but you can't like me that much." House said.

"Don't worry I don't."

"Ice baby ice! What's the cake for then?"

"My dad." Cameron and House looked at Emily confused. "Oh come on, you've worked with him for three years and you don't even know when his birthday is? You are very sad people."

"His birthday is today?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. Let me guess, he has never told you guys." Cameron and House nodded their heads. "Typical." Emily said as she set the cake on the table. "Okay, we have three choices of candles: the sparkler kind, regular, and ones that relight."

"The relighting ones." House said.

"Sparklers." Cameron said.

Emily took out the sparkler candles and put them on the cake as Foreman walked into the room. "I thought you sent my dad to lab to get Foreman." Emily said looking at House.

"I did."

"So where is my dad?" Emily said as she quickly put the rest of the candles on the cake.

"He's probably coming back from the lab." Cameron said.

"Okay, I'm going to grab my dad right before he walks in here. Cameron, right before we walk in, could you light the candles for me?"

"Sure." Cameron said. Emily threw Cameron a lighter before walking out the door.

Emily hid behind a wall in the hall for her father. As he walked by, Emily got behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. "Okay, I give. Who is it?"

"Me." Emily said. "Okay, keep walking forward."

"Emily, what are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"I'm at work."

"Yeah, I know." Emily slightly turned her father and stopped him. "I'm going to take my hands off your eyes for a moment. No peaking."

"Fine." Chase didn't even try to argue with Emily. Emily opened the door and gently led her father into the Diagnostic Conference room. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Almost, sit down in this chair." Chase sat down in the chair that Emily had positioned for him. "Now you can open your eyes."

Chase opened his eyes to see a cake with lit candles on it. Chase looked at Emily with a look of shock and somewhat annoyance. "Please tell me this is a dream."

Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around her dad's shoulders from behind. "Sorry, to disappoint you. Since when did you start hating your birthday?"

"Since I was twelve, but you're mother was committed to making me celebrate it every year." Chase smiled and teasingly called Emily, "A brat."

"Yeah, but I'm your brat." Emily said before she broke into the first verse of _Happy Birthday._

When the song ended, Chase blew out the candles. He ruffled Emily's hair. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now cut the cake so we can have some."

"Okay, I'm cutting it already." Chase cut a piece of cake for each person before taking a bite of his own piece. "It's good."

"It should be. I made it." Emily said. "It's mom's recipe." Chase smiled he and Emily knew it was his favorite.

"I thought we agreed that we would celebrate my birthday this weekend."

"We did, but I'm annoying. Speaking of which, you need to find a date."

Chase slowly chewed his cake and swallowed. "Why?"

"Because I got you tickets for your birthday like usual and you need a date."

"I'm fine on going to a concert without a date or even you."

"No you are not. It would be terrible if you went without a date. You would be the only single guy. Saying that, Cameron would you please escort my dad to a concert this weekend?" Both Cameron and Chase looked at Emily shocked. Their mouths hung open. Emily smiled at them. "I'll take that as a yes then. Thank you."

"She never said anything and that was just incredible rude." Chase said.

"I'd love to. What do I have to wear?" Cameron asked.

"A nice dress, but not too formal." Emily said with a smile. Chase looked at Emily then shook his head in disbelief. He felt someone poke him. He looked at Emily. "It wasn't me. Look at Foreman."

"Sure." Chase looked back down at his cake and felt another poke. "Emily."

"It wasn't me." Emily said with smile. 

"Trying to play innocent isn't going to work." When Emily poked him again, Chase grabbed Emily and started to tickle her.

"Dad! Dad! Daddy stop!" Emily screamed as she was being tickled.

"Nope." Chase said as he continued to tickle his daughter.

In defense, Emily started to tickle her father back. It got Chase laughing for a few seconds, but he proved to be the stronger. Out of breath, from being tickled Emily said. "Daddy. Okay, Dad I give."

"Good." Chase stopped tickling Emily and let her go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was not looking forward to his date with Cameron. Before, when he and Cameron were sleeping together, the idea would have made Chase ecstatic. Now, Chase was just uncomfortable.

"Hi." Cameron said as she opened the door.

He smiled when he saw Cameron in a black cocktail dress that flattered her figure, but that was partly out of politeness. Chase didn't want Cameron to get the wrong idea. A little before Karen died, Chase had stopped reminding Cameron every Tuesday that he liked her. Chase didn't want Cameron thinking that he still had feeling for her after all this time. Now Chase's focus was taking care of Emily.

"Hi. You look you nice." Chase said.

"Thank you. You look nice to." Her words were sincere. Chase always looked good in all black. Before, Cameron would have grabbed Chase and pushed him up against wall, but things were different now. Cameron didn't see Chase as a boy toy anymore.

As they were in the car, it was dead quiet, except for the radio. Cameron and Chase never had real conversations. The talked at work about the patient in treatment, but hardly talked about things outside of work. "So, what are going to see?" Cameron asked.

"It's a classical music concert."

"Oh. I didn't know that you were a fan of classical music." Chase nodded his head. He didn't expect Cameron to know those things. They didn't exactly talk in their "lack of a relationship" before. "Is there a special composer that is being honored tonight?"

"Mozart."

"He's the one who wrote _The Magical Flute_, right?"

"Yes. Do you know it?"

"I used to listen to it as a child." Chase smiled. "Is that a smile I see?"

"Ah, you caught me. I used to listen to _The Magical Flute_ as a child to. It's a good piece."

"I take it you got into classical music as a young child then?"

"Yes. Both of my parents were classical music fans."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. When I was little I actually started to performing in concerts like this one tonight."

"You were good then?"

"I'm wasn't terrible."

"Do you still play?"

"Not as much as I used to obviously, but yes I still play."

"What instrument?"

"A little piano, but mostly the violin."

"How is it that we've never had a real conversation like this before now?"

"Well, we didn't really talk before." Chase said. Cameron knew what he was referring to. "Plus, you had the biggest crush on House if I remember correctly."

"Ouch. Didn't I tell you I was over House?" Cameron asked in a somewhat defensive tone.

"You did, but you weren't very convincing." Chase said.

"Hmm. I guess I wasn't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both enjoyed the concert. Then again, it could have been that they enjoyed each other's company. They had just pulled up to Cameron's apartment building and were sitting in the car. "Do you want to come up?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know if I should."

"Come on, I owe you a drink."

"Okay, just one drink then." He was hesitant, but didn't see the harm in it.

Once inside the apartment, Cameron poured a glass of wine for both Chase and herself. "Is that too much?"

"No."

"Good. Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." It was awkward. He had only ever been at Cameron's apartment for sex, except for the first time, but that had still ended in sex.

"This is awkward." Cameron said.

"Yeah. It is." Chase said, but some reason he couldn't help but laugh.

Cameron got up and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a small package in wrapping paper. "I almost forgot. Happy Birthday."

Chase looked at Cameron and the package uncertain for a few moments then took it. Chase carefully unwrapped the package. He smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How did you know I liked this band?"

"I remember, that you used to play their music, when we were together." Cameron said.

"Well, I should probably go. Make sure the kid finished her homework."

"Yeah. You know, it's strange hearing you say that."

"Why?"

"Well, it makes sense for you to be a father. I've watched you two interact and it looks right. It's just before, I thought of you so differently and now…"

"Now what?"

"You're not the Robert Chase I thought you were. I guess I was wrong about you."

"Okay? I'm hoping that's good."

"It is. Night Robert."

Chase looked at Cameron surprised. She never called him Robert. "Night Allison." Cameron moved closer to Chase and gently pressed her lips against him. "What are you doing?" Chase said as he gently pushed Cameron away.

"Nothing. Just remembering why I miss Tuesdays." Cameron said.

Chase moved away from Cameron and left her apartment completely confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your date?" Emily asked as her father walked in the door.

"It went fine. Is your homework done?"

"Yes. So it was just fine?"

"Yes." Chase said with a stern tone. He didn't want to talk about it. 

"One more question."

"Emily." Chase said annoyed.

"Last one I promise."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Are you two going to go out again?"

"What!?" Chase asked completely caught of guard.

"I just wanted to know." Emily asked.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you plan that?" Chase asked.

"I see that way you look at each other. It's the same way you looked at mum."

"Emily…"

"I know I probably shouldn't have done that. It's just you seem lonely."

"I'm not."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Plus, I already have someone in my life to worry about."

"Who?" Emily asked sincerely confused.

"You silly." Chase gently tapped Emily on the head. "Time for bed." Emily smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry, it took too long to update. Life has been crazy. Well, as you read I threw in a little surprise with Cameron. Hope you enjoyed! Happy belated birthday to Jesse Spencer! Stars will go to people who can tell me where Emma Peel comes from.**


	14. Chapter 14: Merry Christmas

**Chapter 14: Merry Christmas**

**A/N: This chapter jumps around a bit and there is a bit of dance talk in the story. There is a link on my profile, if you do not understand/know what moves Emily is doing. Happy Holidays!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Emily was watching the clock as she was counting down to something. Cameron and Foreman looked at her with curiosity. "What are you counting down to?" Foreman asked.

Emily did not answer, but put a finger to her mouth signaling to be quiet. She continued to watch the clock intently. House entered the room and smiled. He had an idea of why Emily was counting down. "How much longer?" When Emily did not answer, House poked Emily with his cane. Emily swatted House away with her hand.

Chase entered and looked at House. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make sure, your kid isn't in a trance. I guess she isn't."

In a low voice, Emily started to count down from ten. When she got to zero she turned around and looked at her father. "Dad?"

Chase looked at the clock and smiled. "Okay, you're free."

"Yes!" Emily said.

"What were you counting down till?" Foreman asked.

"Can't you tell when a girl is no longer grounded?" House asked as if Foreman was incredibly stupid.

Chase took an envelope out of his pocket and placed it on the table by Emily. "What's this?" Emily asked.

"An early Christmas present." Chase said. "Go ahead and open it."

Emily suspiciously opened the envelope and took out two papers. She looked at the information, then at her dad. "Is this for real?"

"Yeah. Why did I make a wrong choice?"

"No." Emily got out of her seat and walked over to her dad. "It's just… Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" Emily said while giving her dad a hug and slightly jumping.

Chase had to laugh at how ecstatic Emily was. "You're welcome."

"You are the best dad on the planet!"

Chase slightly chuckled. "I don't know about the best, but I'm up there."

"No, you are _definitely_ the best." Emily said with the biggest smile ever. "I can't believe we're going home for Christmas!" Emily squeal in happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Cameron and Chase were in the lab, it was dead quiet. "You made Emily happy." Cameron said.

"Yeah. Well, she needs some time to relax and be with her friends."

"It was amazing how her face lit up and glowed."

Chase slightly chuckled. He looked at Cameron unsure of what to say. Since their kiss, they had not really talked. "Why did you kiss me?"

Cameron turned around and looked at Chase. "I take it that I can't just say, it was a birthday gift." Cameron secretly hoped that would cause Chase to stop asking questions.

"No, because you can't give me that type of birthday present. Seeing as we aren't involved that way." Chase said.

"What if I don't have an answer for you?" Cameron asked. She wanted an easy exit out of this conversation.

"Then you don't have an answer." Chase said as he printed out a piece of paper. He then did something unexpected. He placed his lips to Cameron and kissed her. Chase pulled away just in time to leave Cameron wanting for more.

Cameron looked confused, but desperately wanted more. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Nothing. You're standing under mistletoe. Merry Christmas Cameron." Chase said as he walked out of the lab. He had a smirk on his face. Although he was not usually vindictive, it sure felt nice once and awhile, but he was not planning to kiss Cameron again. Once and that was it. It was enough to mess with her head just as she had messed with his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dripping wet Emily walked into the conference room. She dropped her back bag and started to dig through her dance bag. "Why are you wet?" House asked.

Emily looked at House as if he were insane. "Have you not looked outside? It's pouring"

Emily continued to look through her bag until she found a pair of shorts and legwarmers.

"I'm going to change. Dad, is there an extra towel in your locker?"

"Yes. I also have my green sweater in there if you want to borrow it."

"Okay, I'll be back." When Emily came back, she was brushing out her hair. She was putting it up in a bun when her dad ruffled her hair messing it up. "Dad!"

"What?" Chase asked trying to play innocent.

"Never mind." An annoyed Emily said as she started to brush her hair again.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Chase asked suddenly becoming aware of what Emily was wearing.

"Um, leotard, tight, shorts, legwarmers, and your sweater." Emily said as she dug through her bag for her toe shoes. Emily turned to House. "Can I use your hall?"

"What?" House had gotten some weird requests in his life, but never had he been asked if someone could use his hall.

"It's late everyone has gone home and I need to practice for my dance final tomorrow. Usually, I would use some place else, but I can't. So, can I use your hallway?"

"I guess." House said.

"Good. Thanks." Emily said as she put on her pointe shoes and began to stretch.

"How did your other finals go?"

"Fine." Emily said as she went from a straddle to the splits.

House winced. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"No." Emily said. After stretching, Emily got up and went into fifth position on point then back down.

"Be careful and don't break anything." Chase said as Emily went back unto pointe a few more times.

"Dad, I've been on pointe awhile, I have pretty good idea of what I'm doing."

"Well, just as well, be careful."

"Okay." Emily said as she was by the door. "Oh, uh House, can I borrow your speakers? I promise I won't damage them."

"Yeah sure."

"Cool, thanks."

Emily had been in the hall for a good twenty minutes, when Cameron looked out the glass wall. She had never really watched a ballerina before. The way Emily danced, it was so graceful.

"What's that she is doing?" Cameron asked Chase. She figured he knew what it was. He knew mostly what Emily meant when she was talking about dance.

"Pas de chat. Literally it is the step of the cat." Chase saw how Cameron and House were watching Emily with interest. "If you ask Emily nicely, She'll probably do the whole dance for you."

"No, I wouldn't want to bother her, plus I have work." Cameron said, while House continued to watch Emily.

Chase got out of his chair, walked over to the door, and stuck out his head. "Emily, love, would you mind doing a private showing?"

"Uh, for this dance?"

"I think it would be preferred."

"Yeah, I guess I can do it."

Chase looked at Cameron. "I told you to ask. Come on."

Foreman followed Cameron, Chase, and House as they walked into the hall. Cameron, House, and Foreman sat down on the bench, while Chase leaned against the wall. Emily pressed play on her iPod

She waited for a couple of counts before doing chaînés until she was in center of the hall, meaning that she was in front of Cameron and the others. She proceeded to do an arabesque that developed into pas de chat jumps, and then did a balance. Emily did a two glissades and a soutenu. Emily proceeded to go up onto point and quickly change form left to right fifth position then back again. Emily did four chasses, two stag leaps, and one compass turn. The dance ended with Emily doing a pas de bourrée as a prep then doing five pirouettes. The last three of which were in dehor. Emily ended right on time and landed with her arms in an "L" shape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Emily was ecstatic. After her dance final, that went great by the way. Emily quickly grabbed her stuff and went to her dad's office. She was done with all of her finals. She entered into House's office, since he was alone.

House looked up from his game boy at Emily. "Hi."

"Hi House." Emily said. She took a wrapped package out of her bag and placed it on his desk.

"What's that?"

"It's a Christmas present."

"Duh, I can see that. Why are you placing it on _my_ desk?"

"Well, it's for you." Emily said. She knew House could be a jerk, but she was actually surprised that he was so awkward around getting a gift. "Well, Merry Christmas. I'll see you when we get back."

"Have a nice time and thanks."

"Your welcome." Emily left House's office and walk towards the lab.

House looked at the package. He hated this time of the year, because everyone was so happy and there was the whole thing with people giving presents to people. It always made him uncomfortable. He took the present and went over to Wilson's office. Maybe Wilson could tell him what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily went into the lab when she saw her father. He was in there with Cameron and Foreman as well. "Hey." Chase said. "How did your dance final go?"

"It actually went great." 

"Go, look give me twenty minutes and then we can go home."

"That's fine. I just need to pack a few more things then I'm finished."

"Good." Chase said as he added a solution to a biopsy.

Emily walked over to Cameron and Foreman. She handed them both presents. "Merry Christmas."

"Uh, thanks." Foreman said. He hadn't expected Emily to get him anything.

"Thank you, Emily." Cameron said.

"You're welcome. So, what are your plans for the holidays?"

"I'm going to go to Chicago for a couple days. See the family and all." Cameron said.

"Cool. I am sure; you will have a fun time. What about you Foreman?"

"Uh, I'll drive down to Philadelphia and see the family for a couple days. Nothing special planned." Foreman said. Emily got a strong inclination that Foreman was lying about going home for the holidays. "What about you? Do you have any special plans for when you are in Australia?"

"I don't know, dad?"

"Uh, Christmas Eve we are probably going to the Callaghan's annual Christmas party. Then we'll head over to midnight mass. Besides that, nothing is planned for."

"Who are the Callaghans?" Cameron asked.

"Hailey's family." Emily said. "We usually go to their annual Christmas party. Just about everyone, we know goes.

"Well that sounds fun." Cameron said.

"It should be." Emily said.

"So, when are you guys leaving for home?" Foreman asked.

"Later tonight." Emily said. "I'm planning to sleep on the plane."

"Thank God." Chase said. Emily turned to look at her dad. "You are usually so jumpy that you don't go to sleep. Then you wonder why you are so tired and cranky."

"Sorry. I can't help it if I'm excited about going home."

"Well, if you are hyper hopefully I'll be able to sleep on the flight this time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily!!!" Hailey screamed as she attacked Emily in a hug.

Emily slightly laughed, but tightly hugged Hailey back. "Hey Hailey."

"Oh, hi Dr. Chase." Hailey said as she let go of Emily.

"Hi Hailey." Chase said.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Please come in." Hailey said as she let the Chases into the house.

"Wow." Emily instantly said as she saw all of the decorations. The house sparkled.

"Yeah, mum got a bit obsessed with decorating as usual." Hailey said.

"A bit?" Chase asked. Karen and himself had been friends with Hailey's mum, Alice, for many years.

Hailey slightly laughed. "Are you making fun of my decorating techniques Robert?" Alice asked.

"Well, in all honesty, yes."

"Well, at least it's honest." She pulled Robert in for a hug. ""It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"The usual." That of course meant: _married with kids. I could not be happier._

"Good."

Alice turned to Emily and gave her a hug. "Emily, darling, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Mrs. Callaghan."

"Good Lord Robert, what do you feed this child? I swear she's grown at least five more inches."

"I don't know. She won't stop growing. I even tried putting bricks on her head. She just keeps growing."

"Come on." Hailey whispered to Emily as she pulled her away.

Hailey and Emily quietly slipped away and went upstairs to Hailey's room. "Hailey, who was at the door?" David asked as he sat on Hailey's bed. Then he saw Emily. "Emily!! Bloody Hell Love you look gorgeous."

He spun her as he checked out the dress. Emily was wearing a blue cocktail dress. The top half was a boned bustier that created an incredible silhouette, while a beautiful draped skirt stole the show.

"Thanks David." Emily said through a half laughed and held onto David tightly. "Hailey, get the hell over here." Emily said as her voice cracked a little. Hailey came over and held Emily. It felt good to be in the arms of her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Little Later… _

"I'm sorry about that." Emily said as she sat on Hailey's bed with her friends.

"For what? Having emotions?" David asked.

"Emily, we've missed you to. We get it." Hailey said.

As they saw a car approaching, Hailey's room had a decent view of the driveway, David got up to check whose car it was. "Why did your mum invite the Thatchers?" David asked.

"My dad works with Mr. Thatcher." Hailey said annoyed.

"David, are you looking for Tom?" Emily asked.

David slightly blushed. "Possibly." Hailey and Emily looked at each other and giggled. "What's so funny?" David asked.

"It's just cute how much, you like that guy." Hailey said. She got up and went over to the window. "Michael is here." She said and looked at Emily. "Are you two still…?"

"Nope." Emily said.

"Okay. I'm bored. Let's go downstairs." David said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Downstairs…_

"So, how are you enjoying medical school?" Hailey's dad asked Michael.

"I like it, I'm glad that I have a couple weeks off though." Michael noticed Emily, but didn't make a big deal about it.

"What about London?" 

"I wouldn't want to live there, but it's fun for a semester or two."

"Well, that's good."

"Would you excuse me please?"

"Sure."

David grabbed a soda and headed out to the back porch. He was sitting out there a while when Emily slipped out. He didn't even notice her. "Do you mind if I join you?" 

"Not really." It was an awkward silence. "So, how's life in _America_?"

"Fine. Crappy. It depends on the day. How was _London_?" Emily had made Michael smile. She always loved his smile.

"It depended on the day."

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never intended to. So, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay. Apology accepted."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You look hot in that dress." Michael casually said.

Emily blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, are we friends or something now?"

"Friends, I guess." _Could they be friends, even though he had just said that?_

"Damn."

"What?" Emily asked.

Michael turned to her. "Even though everything happened, I don't want to be just friends with you."

"Okay, then what do you want?" Emily asked.

"Well, first I want to do this." Michael gently leaned down and kissed Emily.

"Now what?" Emily asked as they pulled away, but she pulled Micheal back and kissed him.

"I think we both have an understanding." Michael said as the kiss ended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so I had to make this chapter happy since it is the holidays. **

**Relationships: Emily and Michael are back together now. The whole Cameron Chase thing, I don't think I'll be elaborating on them, I'm sorry for all those who wanted me to, but there just won't be room for them. Oh, and in a couple chapters this story will be ending. Thanks for all of the support and Happy Holidays, again!**


	15. Chapter 15: Something New

**Chapter 15: Something New**

**A/N: People, Cameron and Chase are not getting together. Get over it! Chase is going to busy with emotions and a teenager in the next few chapters, as you will see. I'm sorry, but no. That's final. Anyways, I promised drama, enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the spring, school is always boring and long. Students would rather be outside running around. For dance students, school is not always fun. The dance studio turns into a boiler and makes everyone too hot and sweaty.

For Emily, spring, meant the temperature just continued to raise everyday. It also meant that the dance students had new projects. Emily and the other dance students waited patiently for the new assignment as they stretched.

"Okay, so last semester you were split into couples and had to choreograph a dance. This quarter is going to be a little different. Each one of will have to find a song that you personally connect to. You will have to come up a dance to go along with your song. Now, I bet a bunch of you are wondering why we are going to be doing this. Any ideas?" None of the students raised their hands. "Many you will be graduating and auditioning for schools such as Julliard, NYU, ABA, and other schools. This is going to be giving you practice for auditioning. Along with providing the music, dance, you will also have to explain why you choose the particular song. At the end of the quarter, these dances will be performed. Any questions?"

About half a dozen hands went up. "Justin."

"Do you strictly want us to stick to a particular dance style?"

"You may mix dance styles, except for tap. That's the only one that can not be mixed. Emily."

"Is there a rule on costumes?"

"The syllabus covers that. I'll pass out a copy to everyone after class. Now, we will talk more about this over the week, so let's start will across-the-floor exercises."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have any ideas for your dance yet?" Justin asked Emily as she was eating her lunch. It had taken awhile, but Emily and Justin we're finally talking again. They were strictly friends now and nothing more. However, things were a little tense sometimes.

"Not really. You?"

"I have some ideas, but nothing set in stone yet." An incredibly annoyed April dropped her lunch box on the table and started to eat her sandwich. "Is everything okay April?"

"Yeah, I just forgot my music at home."

"What does that mean exactly?" Justin asked. He was a dancer. Not a musician like April

"You know how annoyed you get when you forget your dance stuff at home." Justin nodded his head. "That's what it is like. Plus, I forgot that my band has practice tonight."

"You have a band?" Emily asked.

"Yep."

"Do you ever have gigs?"

"Sometimes. So, what's the new project you have this semester?" April asked.

"Find a song that you connect to and come up with a dance for it." Emily said as she was looking over the syllabus.

"Sounds fun." April said.

"It should be." Justin said. 

Emily did agree that it sounded fun. She just wasn't sure, what song she was going to use yet. There were a bunch of songs she could you, but not one that hit a personal cord to her. Emily didn't like to share personal things with people she hadn't know for a long time and the song needed to be personal. That was one of the requirements.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was flipping through the music on her iPod. _Nothing._ She couldn't find a song that fit her. That she had a strong connection to. It was bothering Emily.

"What are you doing?" House finally asked Emily. He had been watching her for a few minutes.

"I am attempting to find a song that I have a connection to." Emily said.

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Nope, but I haven't given yup hope yet."

"What's this for?"

"It a project for my dance class. I have to find a song and make up choreography to go with it. Then I have to explain, how I connect to the song."

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"It's not that I'm not happy… It's just this project is very personal. I'm just nervous."

"You're nervous about having to choreographing the dance."

"No, that's the easy part. Coming up with the moves and connecting them will come. It's just the song. I just don't know what to pick. I'll find it eventually, it just takes time. Thanks for listening House."

"Oh, did it look like I was listening? Sorry, but I wasn't."

"You're not as big of a jerk as you try to be."

"I am that big of a jerk. You just aren't around me long enough to despise me yet."

Emily smiled and turned her attention back to her homework. She could at least finish her English assignment, if not find a song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike her father, Emily celebrated her birthday, but she didn't like to make a big deal of it. She never had. As a little girl, Emily had hated having a big party. Instead, she liked going to the museum with her friends and spending the day checking out all the exhibits. Therefore, it should come as no shock that Emily did not mention her birthday to anyone. Too bad that Chase had plans of his own.

On a Tuesday afternoon, Emily entered the diagnostic conference room without thinking. It was a normal day for her. Nothing crossed her mind on why it may not be a wise idea. Emily sat down and started to do her homework, when she two hands went over her eyes.

"Okay, what is this?" A highly in-amused Emily asked.

"What? You don't trust me?" Chase asked.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just I'm totally confused about why I can no longer see."

"Blame Cameron, it's her fault."

"It is not my fault." Cameron said in her defense. "Okay, You can see now."

Chase removed his hands from Emily's eyes as he and everyone else in the room began to sing _Happy Birthday_ to Emily. Emily smiled and laughed.

"Pay back I take it?" Emily asked her father.

"Slightly. Moreover, it is your birthday. I had to do something." Chase said with a smile. "Now, make a wish."

Emily closed her eyes and blew out the candles on her cake. Emily had to laugh at the situation. She had not forgotten it was her birthday, she just hadn't expected her dad to have the entire office celebrate with them.

"Okay, present time." House said.

Emily was slightly nervous, at what House possible gotten her. He had never given her a present before. Emily opened the wrapped package and smiled. It was a coffee cup with teddy bears on it. The funny and slightly cute thing about the teddy bears was that they were each in a different ballet position.

"Cute. Thanks House."

"You're welcome. It was that or monster tickets, but your dad didn't feel like letting me get you killed just yet. Plus, there was something about you being a minor."

"Thank you for considering that and talking to my dad first."

Foreman was the next to hand Emily a package. "I found this and thought you might enjoy it."

Emily opened the package to find a book of Degas' ballerinas. Emily flipped through the pages of the book. It fascinated to Emily how each figure was captured on the paper. "Thank you Foreman. It's beautiful."

Cameron handed Emily a small box. Emily opened it to reveal a simple, but beautiful necklace. "Wow. It is gorgeous Cameron. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought you might you like it."

Chase pulled a shoe box package out and handed it to Emily. Emily looked at the address. "It's from Hailey and David." She opened it, took out the card, and laughed. Then she saw what was wrapped in the tissue paper. "No way."

"What is it?" House asked.

"It's one of the shows that Hailey, David, and I were in. This dance was crazy."

"I thought all dance was crazy. My mistake."

"First off, the dance was modern & lyrical. Only it was more like we mixed jazz, ballet, break dancing, and gymnastics. Plus, the counts were crazy. Anyways, we could never find a copy of the dance, for the longest time." Everyone watched as Emily started to glow as she was talking about the dance. Then something clicked in Emily's mind. "Do you want to watch it?"

All of the adults, except for Chase, were a little taken aback. "Well, I have to go pick up lab results." Foreman said.

"No you don't." Cameron said. "I already picked them up."

"Come on, it will be fun." Emily said with a pleading smile. "You can watch House get freaked out on how flexible I am."

It took a bit of convincing, but Emily was able to get everyone to watch the tape, after borrowing a TV from OBGYN of course. Emily put the tape in and sat next to her dad.

"How old were you when you did this?" Chase asked as he put an arm around Emily.

"I was in eighth grade."

On the screen came a black stage with only sound. Then a spotlight landed on three students, each doing a leap across the stage. The next formation shown was of the three students in a huddled circle. Each student did a jump on a different count. Then as the tempo slowed Emily and Hailey who were already in straddle lifted themselves so that they were balancing on their hands in the full splits. Then gently, but not too slowly, they turn themselves to face the audience.

"Ouch." House said as he shook off the somewhat disturbing image.

"That's nothing House." Emily said.

Still in the splits, Hailey balanced on one hand and brought one of her legs and free hand forward. When the Tempo picked up again, Hailey and Emily dropped from staddle and rolled over into a backwards butterfly. They did a very quick combination and stood up. Emily did a glissade and bourée downstage over to David. While Hailey went off stage, she then entered on the opposite side of the stage doing cabriole leaps across the stage.

"I still can not believe Hailey nailed those leaps. Those things are so difficult." Emily randomly commented.

"What's with the music?" House asked. "It sounds like something out of _The Twilight Zone."_

"That probably has something to do with it being electronic. It's _Fast Life_ by _Jackson and His Computer Band."_

"You remember the name of the song?" House asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to forget." Emily said.

Emily and Hailey did chasses towards each other, but did not collided. They stopped and balancing on each other they did back extensions. While David came over, and helping them balance, he spun them in a compass turn. As Emily and Hailey tendu cou-de-pleds as David did a back flip. He grabbed Emily by the hand and lifted her. 

"He doesn't drop you does he?" House asked.

"No that time." Emily commented.

"Too bad. It would have been so funny."

After setting Emily down, the three students did double pirouettes in a roll off. Then the lights went down.

"Is that all?" House asked sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Sadly yes. We did have to cut the song. It's like five minutes long."

"Fine. So, now that we've watched you dance it's story time."

"Story time?" Chase asked rather scared.

"Yep." House said. "So Chase, was Emily a cute or ugly baby?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Well, my little girl was a very cute baby. All the nurses wanted to take her home."

"Except I'm not a little girl anymore." Emily said.

"Sorry Emily, but you will always be my little girl. It's just one of the unspoken rules of parenthood." Chase said as he got up off the floor.

"Even when I'm in my thirties?" Emily asked. 

"Even when you are in your thirties."

"So, who held Emily first? You or Karen?" House asked.

"Karen."

"What were you scared of holding the cute little baby?" House asked with an annoying voice.

"It's more like I was terrified."

"Really?" Cameron asked. This was somewhat shocking to her since Chase was so good with kids.

"Yeah. I refused to hold Emily at first."

"You refused to hold me as a baby?" Emily asked shocked.

"Your mum never told you that story?" Chase asked. He was sure that Karen would have told Emily that. He had never lived that down.

"No, she never told me. So, what happened?"

"Well, I was fine with being around you, but the thought of holding you and dropping you scared the heck out of me. So, your mother was annoyed with me…"

_Karen gently pushed Chase into a rocking chair. "Karen, honestly, I might drop her." Chase said as he tried to stand back up, but Karen made sure he stayed seated._

"_That's ridiculous Robert. You are not going to drop her. Just try holding her." Karen gently took Baby Emily and placed her in Robert's arms. "See, she isn't falling."_

_Robert looked down at the baby in his arms. Baby Emily looked up at Robert and smiled. "She likes you Robert."_

_Robert in a trance stared at the baby in his arms. He couldn't explain it, but it just felt right and natural. "Wow." He gently murmured, as he rocked back with Emily in his arms. _

"_It's pretty amazing isn't?" Karen said as she leaned over Robert's shoulder._

"_Yeah." Baby Emily gently cooed before snuggling up to Robert's chest and falling asleep. Karen watched Chase as he held Baby Emily. Everything was perfect and the two looked adorable together._

"…After that you would never let go of me. You constantly wanted to be held by me." Chase said as he finished the story.

"Ah, so Emily was a Daddy's Little Girl?" House asked.

"Most of the time." Chase said. "The rest of the time, Emily was ratting me out to her mother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Chase asked Emily as they were walking into the apartment.

"Yeah I did. Thanks."

"Well, you can't thank me until I give you your present."

"So, what did you get me?" Emily asked.

"Tomorrow night you and I are going out so you need to have your homework done when I pick you up." Chase said as he handed Emily a small box that obviously held tickets in it.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked excited. Chase shrugged his shoulders. Emily opened the box and jumped from happiness. "I can't believe you got us tickets for Giselle. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Wednesday came and went. Emily and Chase went to the ballet and had a great time. Nothing could have ruined their evening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Thursday, little did they know, but the Chase's were about to have a new complication walk in on in their lives.

Down in the clinic, a man named Kevin Ferris walked into PPTH. He went to the information station. "Hi, can I help you?" Nurse Brenda asked.

The man in question, Kevin Ferris, spoke with a thick Australian accent. "Hi, could you tell me where I could find Dr. Robert Chase please?"

Brenda right away noticed the accent, that and the blonde hair. He looked like he could be a relative of Chase's. "Third floor. Diagnostics."

"Thank you." Kevin Ferris took the elevator and got off on the third floor. He easily found the Diagnostic Conference room, but no Chase.

"Can I help you?" Cameron asked.

"Uh, yes, hopefully. I was wondering if you could tell me where I could possible find Dr. Robert Chase."

Cameron right away noticed the accent. "He went to check on a patient, but he'll be back in a few moments, do you want to sit down?"

"No thank you."

"Are you a friend of Chase's?" Foreman asked as he grabbed more coffee.

"Well, it's more like an old acquaintance. I was a friend of Karen's."

"Oh. Well, then you must know Emily then."

"I'll admit I haven't seen her lately, but I do remember her from when she was younger." Kevin said.

Cameron studied his behavior. The man had manners, his clothing matched, blonde hair, tall, he had an accent, and he carried a briefcase. _He was probably a lawyer._ "I'm sorry, but I never caught your name."

"Kevin Ferris." He offered a hand. "This is usually when I ask your names."

"Allison Cameron." _Why did she have a bad feeling about this guy?_

"Eric Foreman."

"Nice to meet you two." He broke off the handshakes as he saw Chase coming towards the office.

Chase entered the office and gave Kevin a weird look. "Kevin." Cameron was caught of guard by how cold the atmosphere suddenly was.

"Robert."

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Fine. I'm sorry, but was there something I could help you with?"

"Well, actually yes." Kevin opened his briefcase and handed a packet of papers to Chase. "The first page explains just about everything."

"I know how to read." Chase said. He took the packet and looked over the page. He suddenly started laughing. Kevin looked confused at Chase's reaction. "What is this a joke?" Chase asked.

"No."

Chase suddenly looked a mixture of nervous and mad. "You are not getting her."

"Oh, well, see that's not really your decision. Now, I'm not a doctor, but I think it's more of a DNA thing. So, technically, yes I can."

Cameron made her way over to Chase and looked at what was on the first page. Her mouth dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily knew he father to be a very patient man. Therefore, when she heard him yelling she knew something was wrong. Emily quietly walked over to House's office. He father was arguing with some man that she did not know.

She opened the door and stood there. "This is ridiculous! You can't have her." Chase yelled at the man.

"Come on Robert, stop your whining. Emily may or may not be my child. If she is mine then she belongs with me."

"Emily is not a card that can be traded. She is a human being."

"Of course she is a human being."

"You know, I don't remember seeing you uh seventeen years ago when Karen was pregnant. Let alone when Emily started to speak."

"What's your point?"

"Your not her father." He refused to use the word dad.

"You haven't proven that Chase."

"I don't mean genetically. I mean emotionally and physically. It's me that she has been calling daddy since she could say the word."

Emily was confused. Things were not making sense to her right now. "What's going on?"

Chase turned to see where the small voice of Emily had come from. There she was standing. "Emily, why—"

Kevin Ferris walked over to Emily and held out a hand. She didn't take it. "Emily, wow, you have grown up."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm your father." Kevin said. Emily felt like her world was starting to crumble.

Emily's eyes grew harsh and cold. She looked at Kevin. She did not like this man at all. "I'm sorry, but I think you are mistaken. I have a father. His name is Robert Chase."

Kevin's smile disappeared. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. It looks like you and _Chase_ need to chat." The way he said Chase burned Emily's ears.

"Yes, I think you should leave. Now." Emily said harshly. Kevin looked at Emily and left. Emily looked at her dad, or the man she had believed to be her dad.

Emily walked into House's office. She stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to do. Emily desperately wanted to wake up from the night-mare she was in. "Are you my father?" A pale Emily asked Chase.

Chase just looked at Emily. "Are you my father?" Emily asked and partially yelled.

"Emily… I don't know."

Then Emily did something unexpected. Sobbing, Emily started to pound her fists against Chase's chest. "Why? Why? Why, aren't you my father?" She screamed. As she was pounding against his chest, Chase grabbed Emily and pulled her in. He held her as she struggled. "Let me go!"

"No." She struggled, but he held her tight. "Listen to me." Chase voice shook as he spoke. He was scared to death, but he held Emily close. "I don't care if we have nothing in common genetically. I don't care if you will never have my hair, blue eyes, or really bad style sense. You are my daughter and… And I am your father." He brought Emily's face up, so he could see her. "You are my daughter. No one, not even Kevin Ferris can take that away. You are mine. That's all that matters." He kissed Emily's forehead as she buried her head in Chase's chest.

"It's not fair." Emily sobbed as she clutched onto her father.

"No. It's not fair." Chase said. He felt Emily's legs starting to give and grabbed her before she fell. He sat down on the couch in House's office and held Emily tight.

In the conference room Foreman, Cameron, and House watched as the whole ordeal unfolded. This was unbelievable to them. They didn't have to look in Chase's eyes to see the pain. That was clear in the way he was shaking. Emily and Robert's whole world had just been turned upside down and it sucked.


	16. Chapter 16: Father vs Dad

**Chapter 16: Father vs. Dad**

Emily was no longer shaking or sobbing constantly that had ended. She had been asleep for about twenty minutes and sometimes shook, but her death grip remained on Chase. Every time Chase had tried to move, Emily's hand grew whiter as her grip tightened on him.

"Is there anything I can get you two?" Cameron asked as she down on a chair across from Chase.

"No. We're fine, but thank you." Chase said as he ran his fingers through a shaking Emily's blonde hair. It calmed her down Emily's body a little more.

"Do you want to talk?" Cameron asked. She felt so helpless when she could not do anything.

"As long as it isn't about today. I have a feeling that is not going to be disappearing any time soon."

"Okay." Cameron tried to think up a conversation. "I hate snow peas." Cameron said.

Chase smiled at how random Cameron's comment was. "All peas or just snow peas?"

"Just snow peas." Cameron answered

"Why do you hate snow peas?"

"I don't know. I just always have."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Chase said.

Cameron watched sleeping Emily. She looked so peaceful now. It was hard to believe the day she had just had. "She looks peaceful."

"She is for now." Chase said. "What am I going to do?"

"You are going to take care of that teenager in your arms, she loves you. That's all that really matters."

House who had been in Wilson's office, walked in, and noticed that Emily's hand grew a little whiter. " She has a good grip."

"Yeah." Chase said.

"She's going to rip your shirt." Foreman said as he leaned up against the wall.

"Lucky for me, I have more at home. What time is it?"

Foreman looked at his watch. "A little after ten."

"Okay." Chase said.

"Did you talk to your lawyer yet?" House asked.

"Tomorrow. This is going to hurt." Chase said as he started to wake Emily up. He gently repositioned Emily on the couch. It hurt, but Chase was able to get Emily to let go of him. "Emily… Emily, it's time to wake up love."

Laying, on the couch Emily slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times a few times before sitting up. "How long was I out for?"

"Just a little while." Chase said.

"Today really happened, didn't it?" Emily asked. Chase nodded his head. "I just wanted to check. Well, it's official, this is my favorite year." Emily said as she stood up. "I'm going to throw some water on my face. I'll be back."

All of the doctors in the room were dead quiet. Chase got up, walked into the conference room, and grabbed his jacket. He grabbed Emily's stuff and met her down the hall. They walked to the elevator in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Emily got up and went to school. Chase would have preferred it if Emily stayed home, but she was out of the house before he had even woken up. It was unnerving how early Emily had gotten up.

Chase picked up the phone and called his lawyer. He was about twenty minutes into the conversation when there was knock at his door. He opened it to find two very unexpected people. He let them in, but continued to listen to his lawyer.

"What are you two doing here?" Chase mouthed.

"We'll wait until your done." Foreman said as he drank one of the coffees he and Cameron had gotten from Starbucks.

Cameron handed Chase a coffee. He freely took it. "So, how does Karen's will play into all of this?" Chase asked his lawyer. "Right… No. Of course it does. Thank you." Chase hung up the phone and sank into a chair. "What are you two doing here?"

"What did the lawyer say?" Foreman asked.

Chase sighed. "In Karen's will I am stated as Emily legal guardian. Even Emily's birth certificate says that I'm her father, but bastard Ferris is challenging my paternity rights. If a paternity test came back positive and Emily is not my child Ferris can take her. However, if Emily proves to be neither my child or Ferris' I get to keep her. So, it's pretty much a double edged sword." Chase took a long drink of his coffee.

"What's the chance that Emily isn't your child?" Cameron asked.

They instantly saw that Cameron's question hit a nerve. "It's pretty high."

Foreman grabbed one of the photo albums that was sitting on the shelves. He opened the book and smiled. "Cute." He showed the picture to Cameron, who just about went all mushy.

Foreman turned the photo album so that Chase could see it. It was a picture of Chase holding Baby Emily in a pool. Emily looked scared to death. "It was her fist time in a pool. The death grip became very present that day."

On the next page was a picture of Chase with his arm around a woman at a party. "Karen?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, when we were in college, before she got pregnant with Emily." Chase looked at Foreman and Cameron who continued to flip thru the photo album. "You never answered my question."

"We just came over to bring you coffee and make sure you didn't go MIA." Foreman said. Chase gave him a skeptical look. "We were worried about you. You didn't look to good yesterday. It was us or House."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, you are all free to go." Emily's teacher, Ms. Lewis, said. "Emily, could I see you for a moment?" 

Emily gathered her stuff and went over to Ms. Lewis. She noted how Ms. Lewis waited until everyone was out of the studio to speak. "How are you doing Emily?"

"I'm fine." Emily said with a fake smile. "Why?"

Ms. Lewis studied her. " You just seemed out of it today."

"I didn't sleep well last night, besides that I'm fine."

"Okay." Emily knew that okay. It meant her teacher did not believe her. 

"Can I go?"

"You're free." Emily started to walk away, when Ms. Lewis said something. "Emily, if you need to talk, I can listen."

"Thank you Ms. Lewis, but there is nothing to tell." Emily said. She quickly got out of that classroom and headed to her next class. Emily sat down in her seat and paid attention to the lesson as much as she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily sat outside of the hospital on one of the many park benches thinking a million things at once. She eventually made a decision and had to act on it. Emily walked into the Diagnostic conference room and put her bag next to the chair she always sat in. House and the others watched her. "Where's my dad?" Emily asked to break the silence.

"He's talking to Cuddy." Cameron said. Emily nodded her head. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Cameron, thanks for asking." Cameron tried to come towards Emily and give her a hug, but Emily stopped her. "No offence Cameron, but I don't really want a hug right now. I'll be back."

Emily made her way down to the clinic and waited as Chase spoke to Cuddy. She couldn't hear the conversation, but she knew what it was about. The conversation was about Emily and the whole situation.

"If you need to take a few days off I completely understand." Cuddy said. Chase had filled her in on the whole situation with Kevin Ferris.

"Thank you, but I don't think that will be necessary." Chase said as he stood up to go.

"Chase, just take care of Emily as long as you have her. You both have been through a lot this year."

"I'll keep that in mind Dr. Cuddy. Have a nice day." Chase gently closed the door behind him and went out into the clinic, where he saw Emily waiting. "Hey you."

"Hi." Emily said, her voice a little quieter than usual.

Chase put a hand to her forehead. She was a little warm, but nothing to worry about yet. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine dad." Emily said, but her expression denied it all.

"Lying has never been your strong suit." Chase took Emily and walked over to an empty exam room, where they could possibly have some privacy. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"I'm just really confused right now." Chase nodded his head. if he was Emily he would be confused to. In fact, he was confused himself. "I know it's wrong to hate someone, but I can't help but feel like I hate Mr. Ferris."

"Hate is a pretty strong word. Maybe we could look for weaker word. Believe me, I understand not liking him. Ferris isn't high on the list of people I like right now." He got Emily to smile that was a start.

"A part of me wants to talk to him." Emily said. Chase looked surprised. "I just want to know why."

It took awhile, but Chase finally spoke, "You can talk to him if you want to." Personally, he didn't want Ferris to be anywhere near Emily, but it wasn't his decision to make.

It is never hard to find someone in a hospital. Sure, it can take sometime, but you eventually are able to find the person. Emily found Kevin as he was sitting in the cafeteria looking over papers. She walked over to him. "Can we talk?"

Kevin looked at Emily surprised, but offered her a smile. "Sure. It's a bit stuffy in here. Why don't we go outside?" Emily nodded her head and Mr. Ferris gathered up his papers and put them in his briefcase.

They had walked a little in silence, but finally stopped. Emily hopped up and sat on the bridge ledge they were standing next to. "Those papers, that you were looking over. Were they about me?"

"Yes." Emily was silent as she looked down at her feet. "You look a lot like your mum."

"I know. Mr. Ferris—"

"Call me Kevin, please."

"Okay, Kevin." _Why couldn't she seem to talk?_

"I have an older brother and a younger sister. My parents are dead." Emily nodded her head. "My favorite food is pasta. I hate peanut butter and am allergic to it. I work as an accountant for some bigger companies in the world and I like to travel. Your turn."

"Oh, I um… I like to dance."

"You like to dance? What kind?"

"Ballet. I've gone to performing arts schools since I was in fifth grade for dance." Usually, Emily would be happy talking about dance, but not today. Today it hurt to talk about happy things.

"Wow, you must be pretty good." Kevin sounded genuine in the conversation, but Emily didn't like him anymore than she had last night.

"I'm okay." Emily pulled her legs up close to her chest. It was a short of protection for her. It was her very own imaginary wall.

"I know this must all be very confusing and—"

"No. You don't know!" Emily snapped. There was no way Kevin was going to try and empathize with her. "Don't try and act like you know what I'm going through." Emily wiped away the few tears that had formed in her eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I should not try to pretend I know what you are going thru." Kevin said.

"Why do you want me now?"

"You get to a point in your life when you start to wonder about things and I started to wonder about you. You mum and I broke up around the time she had gotten pregnant, so there's a chance that you are my child."

"No. I mean, why now? Where were you when I was little?" Emily said as she stood up.

"I didn't know about you, until you were five. I tried to talk to your mum about you, but she wouldn't talk to me."

"Well, it sounds like you two weren't very close in the end." Emily said harshly.

"That's quite a tone young lady."

"Don't you dare young lady me! You are not my father! You want to know what you have done? Before yesterday, I had a dad. Now I have a father and a dad. Any man can be a father, but it takes a man to be a dad." Emily said with an icy glare. She let the words sink in, but her voice started to crack. "Before yesterday, it never mattered to me if Dr. Chase was my father, but you had to come and change all that. You're a bloody bastard." Emily sobbed out. She couldn't stand any of this. She started to run. She sped up when someone called her name. Emily wanted to disappear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we doing outside?" Foreman asked Chase as they stood outside.

"You didn't have to come, if you didn't want to." Chase pointed out.

"Why wouldn't I have come? We're best buddies." Foreman said sarcastically.

Chase looked at him. "You can go if you want to. No one is making you stay." Chase turned his gaze back to where he had been looking before.

Foreman looked to see what Chase was watching so intently. Then he saw it. Emily and Kevin What-ever-his-name-was. "Oh. How's she been doing?"

"Okay. She didn't eat last night. Just went straight to bed."

"You're actually letting him talk to Emily?" Foreman asked surprised. He didn't think Chase would want Emily to talk to the enemy.

"She wanted to talk to him." Chase said. He watched Emily's body language as she pulled her legs up to her chest. "God, I hate that guy. You know, even in college he was a bloody annoying bastard. I don't know what Karen ever saw in him."

"Karen and that man went out?"

"Yeah, during freshman year. They had only been broken up for a few weeks when Karen found out she was pregnant."

Now all the little hope that Chase was Emily's father was starting to grow slimmer. "Did Karen ever tell you who Emily's father was?"

"Nope. I'm not sure if Karen knew." Chase slightly laughed. "You know, Karen was so stubborn it was amazing. Even though we lived together so many years, she still would never marry me."

"You asked Karen to marry you?"

"Three times. The first time was after Emily was born. The second time was when Emily was six, and the last time, was a few weeks before I applied to work here with House. Every time she had to say no."

"Maybe she wasn't in love with you." Foreman said, even though he didn't believe it.

"No, love wasn't the problem. We loved each other." Foreman had a quizzical look on his face. "We got involved with each other after so long. It just made sense. No, the reason Karen would not marry me is because she needed to keep pissing off her parents. She got pregnant out of wedlock and decided to live with me, but not marry. Her parents were rich conservatives."

"How about when you two lived together in college? Her parents didn't mind that you two were living together?" Foreman asked.

"Not really. That was college and we were friends then. We didn't share a bed." Chase watched as Emily stood up. She was starting to yell at Ferris. A moment later she was running. Chase started to run after her. "Emily!" He yelled, but she only sped up faster.

Chase heard Foreman yelling his name, but that didn't matter. He continued to run after Emily. "Emily!" Now, she was sprinting. _Damn, why had he let her speak to that guy! _He stopped running after Emily. He turned around and started to walk back. There was some distance between himself and Foreman.

"Damn, you two are fast." Foreman said when he meet up with Chase. Foreman could tell what Chase was thinking and got in his way. "Don't do it man."

"Do what?" Chase asked as he proceeded to walk towards Ferris.

"I will tackle you if I have to." Foreman said as he grabbed Chase by the shoulder.

Chase stopped and looked at Foreman, he was starting to see reason. "Fine, I won't beat the crap out of him."

"Good." Foreman let go of Chase thinking that everything was okay.

However, Chase was not simply going to let everything go. He started to walk towards the door, but changed directions and walked up to Ferris. "What the hell did you say to Emily?!"

"Nothing she didn't want to hear."

"Right, so that's why she's crying and running somewhere because she's scared to death about losing everything she has ever known."

"I think your talking about yourself _Robert_."

The way he said Chase's first name only enflamed his temper more. "What are you talking about?"

"Your afraid of losing the one person that may ever love you. Or did you forget how Karen made everything in your life feel better?" The color from Chase's face drained away. "How she made your past disappear? How for the first time in your life you found someone who made you feel loved for the first time in your life."

"Okay, you did your research. My parents sucked, but the definition of family is where you feel love. Sure, Karen and Emily changed the definition of family for me. It's pointless talking to you. I don't know why your doing this and I don't want to know. You could have had Emily when she was younger, but you didn't want her bad enough." Chase started to walk away, but turned around. "When you turn away a gift from your door, it goes to the one who takes it in." Chase dropped his head and walked into PPTH. He barely got in the building when he headed for the locker room.

Cameron and House were walking towards him. "Chase—"

House started to say something, but Chase cut him off. Something in Chase's voice sounded off. "Not right now House."

Chase quickly walked into the locker room. He leaned against the wall and sunk down to the ground. He couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face in his hands and started to cry. Chase didn't even notice that Foreman, Cameron, and House had followed him into the locker room.

Cameron, Foreman, and House all watched as Chase cried. He never cried. They were all in foreign territory. They didn't know what to do. Finally, Foreman was the first to act. He sat next to Chase and put an arm around him. Chase only started to sob harder.

At first, Chase tried to shrug off Foreman, but then he stopped. Next Cameron sat on the other side of Chase. She put her arms around him and held him. House stood there unsure of what to do. He had never been good with emotions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Because of leagal matters I have to give credit to the movie: **_**A Simple Twist of Fate**_**. I did borrow/use a line from the film. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. **


	17. Chapter 17: Tests

**Chapter 17: Tests**

When Chase got home, he heard the shower going. He instantly felt at peace. His daughter was home. He was worried that maybe she hadn't come home. He walked into the kitchen and started to look for something to cook. He eventually decided on spaghetti. He was throwing away the out the empty bottle of olive oil when he noticed glass in the trash. It was one of the kitchen glasses. It clicked in Chase's mind that, Emily had broken it.

He heard the shower turn off. He put the pasta in the boiling pot of water and let it cook. He turned around to see Emily in a tee shirt and pajama bottoms brushing her wet blonde hair. "Feel better?" Chase asked.

"I guess."

"I'm cooking spaghetti."

"Okay. I'm not really hungry, right now." Emily said as she hopped up and sat on the counter.

"You might be later." Chase said. It was bothering him that Emily wasn't eating. It worried him that it might lead to more problems. He put that to the back of his head for now.

Emily saw the trashcan and the broken glass. "Sorry, I broke the glass. It was just there and my emotions took over."

"It's okay." He understood why she had done it. "Just try and not do it again." Emily nodded her head. She started to braid her hair. "Where did you run to?"

"Here. He just got me so mad. I couldn't stand to be around him, especially when he start to run after me."

"That was me." Chase said as he drained the noodles.

"What?"

"I was watching you two talk. When you started to run, I ran after you. I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were him." Chase added the sauce to the pasta, scooped a bowl with a little portion in it, and handed it to Emily. "I told you I wasn't hungry."

"I need you to eat a little. You can't go to bed with nothing in your stomach for two days straight." Chase said. He didn't add that he knew she probably hadn't eaten anything today anyways.

"But—"

"No buts. Not tonight." Emily didn't look very happy but she ate. She did not eat as much as Chase had wanted her to, but at least it was something. He ate some food himself then put the rest in a container for the fridge.

Chase watched Emily carefully. She walked to the couch and curled up in the corner. After washing the dishes, he went into the living room. Emily was asleep. He lifted her up, carried her to her room, and tucked her into bed. He was closing the door when he heard a little voice. "Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Do I have to apologize for calling him a bloody bastard?"

Chase secretly smiled to himself on the inside. "Not if you don't want to."

"Okay and Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

That was the best thing he could hear right now. "I love you to sweetheart. Now go to sleep." Chase closed the door as Emily rolled over and fell into a deep sleep, for a couple hours.

* * *

Emily felt sick to her stomach and her body weak. It was not that she had the flu or anything; just everything was taking a toll on Emily. Her emotions were all over the wall. Her body ached from crying so much. 

Emily got up after only a few hours of sleep and went to the bathroom. She barely had entered the bathroom when she threw up. With her stomach empty, she was dry heaving now. It hurt her throat.

When she had finished, she flushed the toilet, rinsed out her mouth, and brushed her teeth. There was no way she was getting to sleep now. Emily grabbed a book of the shelf and sat on the couch. It wasn't any ordinary book. It was a photo album.

_Hesitation._ That's what she felt. Emily gently opened the album and looked at the pictures. It hurt. It hurt to see her mum. It hurt to see all the memories she had ever known, because everything seemed to be falling apart. Emily looked at one picture intently. It was of her family: mum, dad, and herself. It was the last picture they had ever taken together. They were all so happy. Emily closed the album and put it back on the shelf.

She needed to do something to keep herself from going insane. Her eyes landed on her bag. Her dad must have brought home her stuff. Emily grabbed the bag, her sweater, and keys. A while ago, Emily had discovered that the basement of the building had been used as an old dance and pool hall. She thought it was strange, but when the owner of the building found out Emily was a dancer he had given her a key.

The floor was actually in remarkable shape. As a bonus, she had found a bunch of old mirrors and put them up. If anyone wanted them, she would give them back. Emily turned on the lights and put her pointe shoes on. She stretched and pushed herself to the limits. Emily connected her iPod to speakers and put it on shuffle.

She danced, danced, and danced. It felt good, to get her emotions out without having to talk about it or cry. Each of the songs that came on had a fast beat. It was perfect. Emily did the hardest things she could. Emily didn't care that her feet were hurting at all.

After about five songs, it came on. It was her song. The song that described everything she felt. It described how she felt about her dad. She didn't know how she had missed it before. Without even having to think about it, the dance flowed out of her. It was the best feeling ever. Emily admitted that the song was not what she expected, but then again, she had never expected many things to happen.

The weekend passed way to fast. Before she knew it, Emily was back at school. The nights that Emily did not sleep, so every night, she would go down to the basement and dance. It helped. She had the dance down perfect now, but it helped to practice it.

"How are everyone's dances going?" Ms. Lewis asked the class. There were a few groans. "Good. It is supposed to be hard. Okay, so let's start at the bar today."

They had finished up at the bar. Now, they were doing a dance exercise. "Higher jumps Emily. I have seen you do them before. Good. Stronger arms Anna." Ms. Lewis corrected them as they did the dance.

Emily felt dizzy and weak, but she had to keep dancing. She had to. She had to push herself. She felt nauseous. _Was she spinning?_ Suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Chase was with a patient when he got a page on his beeper. He looked at it and excused himself from the room. Once outside the room, he rushed to the nurse's station and borrowed the phone. 

He picked up the extension. "Hello, this is Robert Chase."

"Hi Dr. Chase, this is Ms. Lewis, I'm one of Emily's teachers."

"Yes, is she okay?"

"Well, she passed out in class and landed awkwardly on the floor. Thus the school nurse felt it was right to call an ambulance."

"Where did they send her?"

"Well, we thought it would be best to send her to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, since you work there."

"Thank you so much for calling me."

"Don't mention it. Dr. Chase, I've noticed that Emily has been out of it a little since last week. Is everything at home okay?"

"We're just going through a hard time right now. A situation arose that has been causing some tension to say the least."

"Oh, I see. I hope everything turns out for the best."

"Thank you, for everything." Chase said before he hung up the phone. He ran down to the E.R. to find Emily. He saw Cuddy down there. "Has Emily come in yet?" Chase asked.

"She just came in." Cuddy said.

"Where? How is she?" He was desperate.

Cuddy led him over to one of the curtain rooms. Emily was asleep, on the bed. Chase started to calm down. "I gave her sedative and IV Fluids."

"That's good. She hasn't been sleeping well or eating much for the last week."

"She should be ready to leave in a few hours. I don't want to see you tomorrow." Cuddy boldly instructed.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome." Cuddy watched as Chase sat down in the chair next to Emily's bed. He was watching over Emily now. She smiled and went to House's office.

When Emily woke up, she noticed the IV in her arm. "Morning." Chase said resting his arms on the bed. He had been watching over Emily as she slept for a while now.

Emily looked at her dad. "Hi. What happened?"

"You passed out while you were in class." Chase moved a strand out hair behind Emily's ear. "Don't do that again. You scared me."

"I won't." Emily hated that she had worried him. "So, what with IV?"

"Well, these are fluids. It makes sure that you have nutrients back in your body. When we get out of here, you need to eat food, and you are not going to school tomorrow. You're staying home to sleep, even if I need to give you a sedative."

Emily slowly nodded her head. She knew why she had passed out today. She was dreading today. Today was the test that would change the rest of her life. "Before we leave though, we need to give blood so that the lab can run the DNA test." Chase said with his head down. He had been dreading today as well.

"Fine, but before we go home can we go to my school? I just want to pick up my dance stuff." Emily said, even thou it was only partly true. Emily had something else she wanted and partly needed to do.

* * *

Emily hated giving blood. It made her a little nauseous, but it usually passed. Emily had given her blood, but Chase still needed to have his blood taken. 

Chase had tied up his arm to easily find one of his veins. He was about to put the needle in when a hand took it from him. Chase looked up. It was House. "You should have a nurse do that."

"It's not to hard. I can do it myself." Chase said, but he did not ask for the needle back.

"Yeah but your not." House took the needle and gentle slipped it into Chase's vein. The blood started to fill the test tube. "Cuddy came me up to my office earlier. She told me that you wouldn't be in tomorrow."

"Yeah. I was going to come up and—"

"Don't worry about it." Chase looked at House surprised. "Oh, don't give me that puppy look. It looks bad on you, wombat. So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Don't know. Take Emily home and make her eat something. Then hope that she gets to sleep. You know boring parenting things." Chase said.

"Ah, but your good at those boring parent things." Chase slightly smiled. He knew that House was giving him a compliment of some kind. "Even if they are boring." House took the needle out of Chase's arm and put a Band-Aid on Chase. "Kids and the troubles that come with them. It's amazing that you are able to keep sane, but Emily, she's a good kid."

"Yeah. She is a good kid." Chase said with a glowing smile. Even if Emily was not his daughter by blood, at least she was his daughter in a different way. Emily was his daughter, because she was his daughter emotionally, mentally, and physically. Emily would always be in someway or another Chase's little girl.

* * *

They had stopped by the school. Emily stepped into her dance classroom. Ms. Lewis was still there and surprised to see her. "Emily. Hi. Are you feeling better?" 

"Yes, I am. Thank you." Emily was nervous, but she always got that way, at times like these. "Ms. Lewis, because of a situation that has arisen I may not be returning to this school."

"Oh." Ms. Lewis was surprised to say the least. "Where would you be going?"

"Probably back to Australia." Emily said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's why I was wondering if I could just do my dance for you now."

"Now? You have it ready. Already?" Emily nodded her head. She was just full of surprises today. "Well, I see no reason why not. Why don't you go change?"

Emily took a skirt from her bag in the classroom and slipped it over her pants, before taking them off. She still had her tights and leotard on from earlier. She handed the music to Ms. Lewis as she put on her pointe shoes and stretched. "It's track two." After a few moments, Emily got up and did a few toe exercises. She was ready now. "I'm ready."

"Okay." Ms. Lewis said as she sat down in a chair with a remote in hand.

Emily walked to the one end of the classroom and stood in a prep position. She nodded her head. Ms. Lewis pressed play on the remote and watched Emily.

As the opening cords began Emily chaînéd on to the stage, then without missing a beat she started to do piké turns. Then she stopped and did a circular move with her arms so that they went in opposite direction of each other.

_When calls and conversations. Accidents and actuations. Messages and misperceptions paralyze my mind. _Emily shifted her weight to her back foot. She brought her leg up in a posse and while her hands up by her head. She twisted her upper body as she brought her leg in down into a tendu._ Buses, cars, and airplanes leaving._

Emily gracefully moved her arms as if to represent burning flames as she did a balance. She took a step and did a graceful compass turn. _Burning fumes of gasoline and everyone is running and I come to find a refuge in the easy silence that you make for me. _Emily did a chasse then a front arabesque and held it while moving her leg hundred-eighty degrees._ It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me. In the peaceful quiet you create from me and the way you keep the world at bay from me. They way you keep the world at bay. _She turned and did a pas de chat down the stage before standing with her arms in second position. Emily put her right leg in tendu then bringing it front and back coupe twice.

Emily did a soutenu and ballet walks to a sous-sus. She stretched one of her arms up and looked at it. As that arm came down her other went up. _Monkeys on the barricade warning us to back away. They form commissions trying to form the next one they can crucify. Anger plays on every station. Answers only make more questions._ She did a tight turn. Step to the side and posse to front extension. _I need something to believe in breath in sanctuary in the easy silence that you make for me. _Emily turned her body so that it was now in an arabesque. With Emily's arms in fifth position she bourréed. The bourrées developed into princess turns. _It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me. In the peaceful quiet you create for me, and the way you keep the world at bay for me. The way you keep the world at bay for me. _Emily did developpe leaps across the stage. As she ended, she did another compass turn.

With her arms held in first and feet in third, Emily held the first few counts. She stepped back, did a kick to the side, and started to chaînés to the right. Emily slowed to an arabesque jump. _Children lost their youth too soon. Watching war made us immune. And I've got all the world to lose, but I just want to hold on to the easy silence that you make for me. It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me._ In a tight fifth sous-sus Emily bourrée turns. Her arms gently turned with her body. She floated._ In the peaceful silence quiet you create for me and the way you keep the world at bay for me. The easy silence that you make for me. It's okay when there's nothing left to say to me and the peaceful quiet you create for me. And the way you keep the world at bay for me. The way you keep the world at bay for me. The way you keep the world at bay._ In ending, Emily did a glissade and echappes. She did a jete and glissade. Emily did a traditional ballet prep and ended with a double pirouette.

* * *

Emily was awake. She could not sleep. It was three in the morning. She had been awake for a few hours now. Emily had gone out to the living room around one. Emily rolled over on the couch again. She got up and started to pace in the room. She kept looking at one door. _What is wrong with me? I am not a child. I am seventeen for God's sake._ She sighed. 

Emily gently opened the door to her dad's room. He was asleep. She felt like a little girl. She walked to the side of the bed and gently climbed into the bed. Chase rolled over and opened his eyes. His little girl was in his bed. She hadn't done that since she was very young.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

Emily lay on the bed with her back facing her dad. "I couldn't sleep. Can I just sleep in her tonight?"

"Sure." He pulled the blanket up to Emily's chin and put a protective arm around her. She snuggled close into her dad. "Now, try and get some sleep."

"I know why I haven't been sleeping. I'm scared." She rolled over and looked her dad in the eyes. "I'm scared that I'll be taken away and never see you again."

Chase looked Emily in the eyes. "I'll be there for you, even if you are taken away from me. You will see me. I promise you that." He saw that tears in Emily's eyes.

She buried her face in his chest and started to cry. "Why didn't mum ever tell us?"

"I don't know." Chase said as he held Emily close and let her tears soak his shirt. He rubbed Emily's back and made those soft soothing sounds that are supposed to calm people down. He held Emily as she eventually fell asleep. She slept the best she had in days.

* * *

Chase had the results in his hands. The envelope contained everything he wanted and did not want to know. He just looked at the white envelope. This would change everything. House, Cameron, and Foreman watched Chase. 

"What are you waiting for?" House asked.

"I'm just nervous." Chase said. He tried not to show his shaking hands.

"Do you want me to open it for you?"

"No, I can handle it." Chase looked at the envelope then back at House. "Would you mine?"

House was surprised. He hadn't actually expected that of Chase. "Sure." Chase sent the envelope across the table. "I'll open it and you read it?" Chase nodded. He could read the results. "Okay then, it's party time." House opened the envelope and sent it across the table to Chase.

Chase took the envelope and the test results out. He unfolded the paper and stared at it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know, that I am evil. My family has already told me that. Hurting me is not allowed. The next chapter is the last. **

**The song that Emily danced to, if you did not know it, belongs to the Dixie Chicks. It is called **_**Easy Silence**_**. I had a hard time deciding on the song. It was that or **_**Not Ready to Make Nice**_**, but I think **_**Easy Silence**_** is the better choice on this occasion. **

**Well, that's it. Thanks for the reviews. **


	18. Chapter 18: Past, Present, and Future

**Chapter 18: Past, Present, and Future**

**A/N: I know: that was just too cruel. Here is the final chapter. Everyone, it has been fun.**

**Warning: The third scene is somewhat graphic, so if you can't handle it/are too young: Skip over!! You won't miss anything. Also, this chapter jumps around a bit.**

**

* * *

**

_Two years later… _Emily looked around the hospital as she entered it. It still looked the same. It felt so strange, but somewhat comforting to be back.

A familiar face in the clinic saw Emily. Cuddy came out of the clinic and up to Emily. "Hi Dr. Cuddy."

"Hi Emily. How are you? How's the company?"

"It's great. In fact, tomorrow night we're performing. You should come." Right after attending the arts school Emily was accepted by American Ballet Academy. The following year, she had received some offers, but decided to go join the American Ballet Company.

"Are you heading up?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen anyone in a while. I just wanted to say hi. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I just wanted to say hi. It was nice to see you." Cuddy said before heading back to the clinic.

"Same here." Emily walked over to the elevator and pressed the third floor button. Emily walked into the diagnostic conference room and looked around. She had to smile. She could hardly believe that this is where she use to do her homework. The office was still the same. It hadn't changed a bit.

"Don't you have a show tomorrow night?" House asked Emily. He had just come back to the office. The ducklings were moments behind him.

Emily turned around. "Yeah. Are you coming?"

"Me, give up a chance to see twinkle toes. Never."

Emily smiled and slightly chuckled at House's horrible joke. "Good. You should really hire a decorator. The place still looks the same."

"What can I say, I like it the way it is. Plus, change is horrible."

"Sometimes. It depends on the matter of change." Emily said. House considered it. Emily was an expert on change in his opinion.

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman walked into the conference room arguing about another patient as usual. They stopped when they saw Emily.

"Emily." Cameron and Foreman said together.

"Hi." She gave them each a hug, but she gave Chase a hug.

"Hey kiddo. I haven't seen you in ages. I was starting to wonder if you had fallen off the planet." Chase let go of Emily.

"Sorry about that, but I have no life. I just about live in a dance studio."

"Wait, your show is tomorrow. Don't you have practice?"

"I have a couple of free hours, before I have to get back. I wanted to drop by, is that so wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just a surprise." Chase said. "It's good to see you. How's the company?"

"Great. I love it."

"Are you nervous about the performance?" Foreman asked.

"A little. About that I have a surprise."

"What?" Chase asked.

"Well, I told you I was in _Romeo and Juliet_. I forgot to mention that I will be playing Juliet." Emily said with a smile.

"Really?" Emily nodded her head. "That's great!"

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing!" Emily said with excitement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today…_Chase looked at the results. He was in a state of shock. Emily was his daughter. It was a complete surprise. He did not what to say.

"What does it say?" House asked.

"Emily's mine." Chase smiled. This was the best thing ever.

"Going to give us any details, or are you going to leave us in the dark?" House asked.

"Uh… Karen had broken up with Ferris a few days before and we went to this party. We came back to our apartment both a little drunk and one thing lead to another. I first realized that Karen was pregnant when I heard her crying after taking a pregnancy test. She was so scared. She didn't even know who the father was." He slightly laughed. "I guess we know now." Chase couldn't help smiling. He was so happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Many years ago…_They were walking home from a party that was barely a block away. They were walking up the steps of their apartment building. "Did you have a fun time?" Chase asked Karen.

"It was fun enough." They were in the hallway when Karen did something unexpectedly. She gently leaned in and kissed Chase.

He pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you." Karen said as her hands suggestively moved down the fornt of his pants.

Chase looked confused, but nervously laughed and removed Karen's hands from his body. "Why don't we just go in and watch TV?"

Karen leaned Chase against the doorway. "I don't want to watch TV. Look, tonight why don't we just forget about everything else? I'm giving you a free pass tonight and tomorrow everything will be back to normal."

"Karen, come on, you're drunk. Anyways, friends can't just have sex and expect everything to be normal again. It changes things."

"We both know, that I'm barely even buzzed. Look, nothing is going to change. Now, why don't we try this again?" Karen placed her lips on Chase and kissed him again. Chase quickly gave in and pulled Karen closer in. As he was trying to unlock the door, Karen went for his belt and zipper.

In the bedroom, Chase took off Karen's bra and underwear. Like his pants, her shirt and pants had been lost in the living room. Karen sat on the bed as Chase took of his shirt Karen went for his boxers.

Chase was in shock at how Karen could build up so much pressure in his mouth just with her tongue. He didn't notice her slip on the condom. He laid down on her, but didn't enter. "Are you sure about this?"

"You're my best friend in the world. What could be better?" He didn't argue.

Neither of them were virgins. Therefore, Chase couldn't explain why he was shaking and so nervous. Karen held him against her tight. She had asked him, if he was okay. He had nodded his head. He knew she was using him, but he was using her to. She had just broken up with that annoying guy, Ferris, a couple of days ago. Still, something about being with Karen felt right. He could not explain it. Eventually, both of them let go and collapsed in exhaustion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Future…_ The curtain came up and Emily and the other principle dancer stood on stage and took a bow. The curtain went down and only Emily remained on stage alone. She took another bow. The curtain went down and the clapping of the audience stopped.

Emily made it back to her dressing room. She changed out of her costume and into jeans and a shirt. She took another sniff of the roses sent to her and went out. Waiting outside the theater was House, Foreman, Cameron, and of course her dad.

Chase gave her a hug. "You were beautiful."

"Thank you. I was nervous. Did it show?"

"Not at all." Emily smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"Uh… I have no idea. We could go for sushi, but I think House would kill me."

"Yeah, I think House would kill you." Cameron said as House made a face that said yuck.

"Wait, I know a place. It's just a couple of blocks away." Emily said.

_At the Restaurant…_ Chase looked around it was a nice place. It had that cozy coffee house feeling to it. The place even had a live band.

"So, Emily what's your schedule like?" All the guys gave Cameron a funny look. "I was just curious. She said that she lives in a dance studio."

"No, it fine." Emily said. "I get up around six and eat breakfast, the do light Pilates. From nine to ten, I warm-up at the studio then the company practices until eleven thirty on performance days. On non-performance days, we go until noon. I get an hour off for lunch. Then from one to five thirty is practice. Five thirty to six is physical therapy. Six to seven forty-five is makeup, costume, and stretching. Then the curtain comes up at eight. Like I said, I have no life."

"Wow." Cameron said as she took a sip of her drink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today…_ Emily sat in the stairway. She did not want to know the results. She was scared.

It was not a good feeling. Emily closed her eyes and very slowly counted to ten. She took a deep breath. _Okay, time to get up._ She stood up and walked to the door.

She could not get herself into the conference room. Instead, she walked by it and into the courtyard. She had been sitting there for a few minutes when Chase sat down on the bench next to her.

He handed her the opened envelope. "You might want to take a look at it."

"I'm not sure I want to." Emily said. She did not look at her dad.

Chase took the paper out of the envelope, unfolded, and handed it to Emily. She did not look at it for a few seconds. Then curiosity took over. She needed and wanted to know the truth, even if it meant her world was going to fall to pieces.

Emily took the paper and looked at the results. _Robert Anthony Chase, blood type: A positive_

_Emily Elizabeth Chase, blood type: AB positive._

_Paternity: positive._

Emily looked at her dad. She smiled, but started to cry. Chase pulled her close and held her. Then he realized that Emily was not only crying, but also laughing. He pulled her face up. Sure enough, there was a laughing Emily with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're my dad. You are my dad!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Future… _Emily and Chase were the only ones sitting at the table now. Cameron had been asked to dance and accepted the invitation. She was having a fun time. Foreman was getting more drinks, for everyone over twenty-one, not Emily, and House who knows where he went.

Emily was giggling. Chase looked at her. He was suspicious now. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at how much you keep looking at Cameron and how she keeps trying to get you to even look in her direction."

"What?!" Chase asked as he nearly chocked on his drink.

"You should ask her out."

"I briefly remember having this conversation when you were sixteen. The answer then was no and it still is."

"I'm out of the house now. I have a career and I'm not getting married, well, not yet."

Chase looked at Emily. The last comment had him interested now. "You and Michael aren't…?"

Emily shook her head. "No." As Cameron and House headed back to the table, Emily said. "Dad, you should ask Cameron out. You need a date."

Chase laughed. "I don't think so."

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then. Well, that's your choice." House sat down next Emily and they started to talk.

Chase was looking at Cameron considering everything. Cameron was about to sit down, but Chase acted. "Cameron, do you want to dance?"

"Sure." A slow song came on as Chase and Cameron arrived on the dance floor. He might just ask out Cameron out, but for right now, it was a dance. _How in the world did Emily talk him into this?_ _She was Karen's and his daughter._

As they were dancing, an image came into Chase's head. Karen. He had not thought about her for a while. A part of him, wished she was there to see where their little girl had gone. Then it occurred to Chase, that Karen was there. She always had been. She was watching over them and always would be.

The End

* * *

**A/N2: Well, that's it. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. I threw in a little Chase/Cameron, for those who wanted it, but I do not promise anything.**

**For those who were wondering: Emily is actually based off a mixture of people I know, including myself. **

**The whole relationship between Emily and Chase is somewhat based off my own experience. Let's just say, I know what it is like to be in Emily's place, especially in the last few chapters. Don't worry, my mom is still alive. **

**Thanks for reading **_**Chase and Father's Day**_** and **_**Chase and Being a Dad**_**. Warning: there will not be a sequel to this. Thanks for the reviews and everything, as I have said before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't any characters that appear in the show, House md.**


	19. Alternate Ending: Life Changes

**Alternative Ending; Life Changes**

**A/N: Yes, this story is completed. However, this was the original ending, but I liked the other chapter better. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chase looked at the results. He knew this was a huge probability, but that did not make it any easier. He did not what to say. He put the results back in the envelope.

"What does it say?" House asked.

Chase stood up and threw the envelope on the table. "I'm going to the courtyard for awhile." He was out the door and down the hall when House reached for the envelope. He took out the results and looked them over.

"What does it say?" Foreman asked.

House took the results and put them back in the envelope. "It's not good." House said. "Chase is no longer a daddy." Cameron and Foreman looked at House.

"Shit." Foreman said. Foreman usually did not care about Chase, but this was different. He had seen how Chase and Emily were being affected. This was going to tear them apart. Foreman stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" house asked.

"I'm going to check on Chase. Cameron, are you coming?" Cameron nodded her head and they went to find Chase.

They found Chase sitting in the courtyard, where he said he would be. He was sitting on one of the benches staring off into space. Foreman sat next to Chase as Cameron stood there.

"What do I do now?" Chase asked. "Karen and Emily were my life. Now they're not? What am I supposed to do?"

Cameron didn't know what to say. She was good at hugging people, not giving advice, especially at a time like this.

Foreman thought about it. "Emily is still your world. She is still your daughter, isn't that what you told her?" Chase nodded his head. "Do that. Just protect her as long as you can. Be her dad." Chase smiled, but it faded. His head dropped and he looked at his feet.

Eventually, he stood up and walked back towards the conference room, where he met Emily. She saw the look. "It's not good, is it?" Chase's eyes confirmed it all. Emily walked up to her dad. She rested her head on his chest and he held her. "I'm sorry." Emily said.

"This is not your fault."

"I know, but I just am."

"So am I. So am I." Chase said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Foreman, could you tell us the extent of your relationship with Dr. Robert Chase and Emily please?" The lawyer asked.

"Well, before I would have never called Chase my friend."

"Before?"

"Before Emily showed up."

"What changed?"

"My opinion of Chase for one. Before, I thought he was just this stuck up rich kid."

"And now."

"He isn't that stuck up kid. Now, I respect Chase and I would even call him a friend."

"How was your opinion of Dr. Chase changed from stuck up to respecting him?"

"Well, I would have to give all the credit to Emily." Emily looked surprised. "When I first heard of Emily, it was a week before father's day and Chase had a package from her."

"Could you tell us what happened when Dr. Chase received the package?"

Foreman nodded his head. "Well, Chase called Karen and Emily. He was talking on the phone with Karen when he said the words, daughter and father. I presumed that after talking to Karen he talked to Emily. After the conversation, Dr. House, Dr. Cameron, and myself asked Chase about his conversation. He proceeded to tell us about Karen and Emily. That was the first time, that I didn't think Chase was a spoiled brat. It was the first time I saw him as human."

"The defense rests." The lawyer said.

"You may step down Dr. Foreman." The judge said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Prosecutor would like to call up Emily Elizabeth Chase next." Emily looked scared. She looked at Chase. He nodded his head as to say, it's okay.

Emily stood up and walked up. She placed her hand on the Bible and did the whole oath thing. "Hi Emily." The lawyer said.

Emily smiled. She was extremely nervous. "Hi."

"Emily, would you mind pointing to the man you consider to be your father?" Emily pointed to Chase. "Now, who would you consider Mr. Ferris to be?"

"The man trying to take me away from my dad."

"Oh. Do you know that Mr. Ferris is biologically your father?" Emily nodded her head. "How does that make you feel?"

"Angry."

"Why?"

"It makes me feel like my world has been flipped over. It makes me mad, because Mr. Ferris is not my father."

"Emily, I beg to differ. This paternity test says that Mr. Ferris is your father."

"That may be so, but he has never been there for me. He was not there for my birthdays or when I was sick. I can't count him as my father emotionally or physically. Plus, I already have a father named Dr. Robert Chase."

The lawyer nodded his head. "Emily how did your mother die?"

"Objection your honor."

"Sustained."

Everyone turned his or her attention back to Emily. "A car accident."

"You were in the car with her were you not?"

"Yes, I was."

"When you woke up in the hospital, what was the first thing you remember?"

"My dad." Emily smiled. "My dad, Dr. Chase, was there and my head hurt." 

"What happened when Dr. Chase told you that your mother was dead?"

"I was stunned."

"No further questions your honor."

"Does, the defense have any questions for the witness?" The judge asked.

"Yes, I do." The lawyer said. "Emily, could you describe Dr. Chase to us."

"He is the best dad on the planet. He can always tell when something is bothering, but he won't ask too many questions. He waits until I am ready to talk about whatever it is. He will not let me get away with things."

"What kind of things?"

"Uh…drinking, staying out too late, things like that, normal parent things. He tries to protect me and keep me safe. My dad loves me. That's all that matters."

"The defense rests."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. House, how long has Dr. Chase worked for you?"

"Three years."

"In those three years, did Dr. Chase ever mention having a child to you?"

"No, but Dr. Chase does not like to share personal details about himself." House said. "Privacy is important to him."

"Really, but still as his employer, wouldn't it be necessary for you to know those kind of details?"

"No."

"Why would it not be important?"

"It would not have made a difference to me whether Dr. Chase told me he had a child. It's his business. I may be a curious person, but it only goes so far." Chase watched House confused. He was lying. House never stopped until he had all the details. _What was with this?_

"No ore questions your honor." The lawyer sat down and House was allowed to return to his seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Cameron, what is your relationship with Dr. Chase?"

"We're friends." Cameron said. She hated being on the stand.

"Uh huh. Now, would you say that you two are close?"

"Not overly, but we have gone out for drinks a few times."

This caught the lawyer's attention. "Just drinks, nothing else?"

"I'm not sure what you are asking." Cameron lied. She knew exactly what he was asking she just wanted to deflect the question.

"Did you two ever date?"

"Yes." Cameron said for the sake of argument.

"Why did you two break up?"

"A conflict of interests, plus we realized it was probably effecting our jobs."

"I see. No further questions."

"_That was kind of pointless."_ Cameron thought when she was allowed to step down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Chase, could you please read the name on this birth certificate?" The lawyer said as he handed a birth certificate to Chase.

Chase took it and read it out loud. "Emily Elizabeth Chase."

"Now, why Chase? I mean you and Ms. Hamilton were not married."

"Karen and decided early in the pregnancy on to use my last name. There was no specific reason, other than me taking the place of Emily's father."

"I see. What about Emily Elizabeth? Where did that come from?"

"Elizabeth is after St. Elizabeth of Hungry, who was Karen's favorite saint. Emily was the only name we could agree on."

"How old were you when you met Ms. Hamilton?"

"We met when were younger. My mother was an old friend of Karen's mother."

"Thank you. That's all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The judge didn't want to make a decision. It was too hard of a choice. There were pros and cons on both sides. The woman was able to convince herself that she was making the best choice.

"With taking everything into consideration I believe it would be in Emily's best interest to return to Australia with Mr. Ferris." She saw how the expressions fell. "However, until she returns to Australia, Emily will be in the custody of Dr. Robert Chase."

Emily sat there in shock. She felt sick to her stomach. It hurt too much. Emily felt Mr. Ferris put a hand on her should. She violently shook it off and yelled. "Don't touch me!" Everyone looked at her. "You've ruined everything. I hate you."

Chase gently touched Emily's shoulder. "Come on, let's go outside for some air."

Emily followed Chase and he put an arm around her shoulder. As they were walking out there was a muffled sound of crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A month later…_ Ever since Emily had left, things had not been going well. Chase had taken of a week at the command of Cuddy and gone to Australia, where he spent all of his time with Emily. When Chase came back, he was quiet. He did not talk about the trip and no one asked about Emily.

Everything was slowly coming back to normal, if normal existed. A few times Emily called in tears and talked to Chase. He calmed her down. They talked for a while. Eventually, she would need to go.

Chase was looking at the white board trying to put the puzzle together when someone came in the door. "Dr. Chase, could I possible have a word?" Chase knew that voice and was not happy about it. He turned around to see Ferris.

"I don't think you really want to talk with me." Chase said.

"I'm not sure that's true. Please, five minutes and I'll leave."

"Fine. Speak." Chase said as he started to watch the clock.

"I'm sorry."

Chase looked away from the clock and at Ferris. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I was idiot. I thought I could take your place, but I can't." he handed a document to Chase. "It's all legal. All you have to do is sign."

Chase looked at the document and back up at Ferris. "Your giving up your paternity rights to me?"

"Yes, I realized that Emily can't and shouldn't have to deal with this. She needs her father and that is not me."

Chase looked completely surprised. He signed the papers and handed them back to Ferris. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Where is she?" Chase asked. Ferris opened the door for chase.

Standing at the end of the hall was a seventeen year old with blond hair and blue eyes, Emily. Chase and Emily looked at each other for a few seconds, than started to walk to one another. Each step became more hurried, until they met and Emily tightly held onto her father.

Looking on, Ferris smiled a sad smile, but let it go. This was the right thing. He was walking by when Emily said something: "Mr. Ferris, I'm sorry I could not love you like a dad."

"That's okay. You have a much better dad. Dr. Chase the papers will be with your lawyer by the end of the day."

"Thank you." Ferris nodded his head and that was the last time Emily or Chase ever heard from him.

"I missed you." Chase said as he held Emily.

"I missed you to. Dad, I love you."

"I love you too.' Chase said. Things were finally getting back to normal.


End file.
